


Red, Black, White's love (Sequal to Valentine date and dance!!!)

by Misaki983



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Almost Rape, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Death, Jeaously, Love, M/M, Murder, Obsession, Stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 22,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki983/pseuds/Misaki983
Summary: After Mo Guan Shan and He Tian became a couple, everybody is happy for them, but not everybody...She Li is jealous that He Tian took Guan Shan away from him and he is doing everything to have Guan Shan to be his, even he will commit a crime and murder. What plan is She Li is going do to have Guan Shan his? And will He Tian stop him?
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days), Mo Guanshan/She Li (19 Days)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 81





	1. Author Note

Hello Everybody!!!!!!!!!! You are now reading the sequel of Valentine's Date and Dance!!!!! This sequel would more be dramatic and little scary with She Li somewhat obsession with Mo Guan Shan and there might be some blood in this story once you image it while reading this. If you haven't read 19 days Valentine's Date and Dance, you should read that first before this reading this sequel. 

Have fun reading it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter One: Mo Guan Shan and He Tian

It was a beautiful day at the school as He Tian and Mo Guan Shan are leaving the school together, holding hands. It has been three weeks and one month that He Tian and Guan Shan became a couple. They became a couple after Guan Shan forgives He Tian for punching him in the face while he was fighting She Li at the Valentine dance and Guan Shan admits to He Tian that he has feelings for him. 

"So, Little Mo. Where you want to go?" He Tian asked Guan Shan as he looks at him with a smile on his face. Guan Shan looks at him with a small blush on his face. "I don't know. Where you want to go?" He said and He Tian was about to open his mouth when they heard. "He Tian!!!!! Redhead!!!!!! Wait up!!!!!" They both turn their heads around and saw Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi running towards them. 

"Me and Zheng Xi are going to eat some burgers. Want to come with us?" Jian Yi asked and He Tian and Guan Shan both nodded their heads which made Jian Yi happy and they all left the school together, but unknown to them, someone is following them. 

They continue walking until they enter into a burger restaurant where they all order cheeseburgers. "Can't believe you guys have been together for three weeks and one month. Everybody is still posting pictures of you and talking about you." Jian Yi has food in his mouth as he was talking to Guan Shan and He Tian. 

Guan Shan could feel his face turning red, he remembers that when he and He Tian became a couple, the girls start talking pictures of them and posted them on the interest. Many people found them a very cute couple and very handsome boyfriends that would become good looking fathers to their kids. "Heh, of course, they would still take pictures of us. After all, my kitten is very cute right now with his face turning red." He Tian lean-to Guan Shan's ear and whisper huskily. 

Zheng Xi choked on his cheeseburger, Jian Yi almost spits out his drink and Guan Shan dropped his cheeseburger on the table and angrily glare at He Tian. He Tian stare at Guan Shan with a smirk on his face. "You..." There was anger in Guan Shan's voice as he begins to clench his fist. "You just shut the fuck up!!!!!" Guan Shan was about to punch He Tian but is held back by Jian Yi who quickly grabs him. 

Even though Guan Shan and He Tian are now a couple, Guan Shan could still get angry at He Tian for giving him a new nickname 'Kitten' and He Tian loves it that Guan Shan gets angry. While Guan Shan is busying yelling at He Tian and Jian Yi is holding him. Someone is watching them from across the street, the person is looking at Guan Shan as he is yelling at He Tian, and He Tian isn't doing anything but just smirking. 

The person took then took his phone out and took a picture of Guan Shan and He Tian. He looks at the photo he took and smiled at Guan Shan in the photo. He continues smiling and looking at the photo before walking away.


	3. Chapter Two: The Stalker

After finishing eating burgers with Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi and that Mo Guan Shan almost attacked He Tian for calling him 'kitten' and he was held back by Jian Yi. He Tian and Guan Shan are now walking to Guan Shan's apartment with his mom waiting for him. 

Guan Shan's mom is happy that her son is dating He Tian since he been calling her "Auntie" and can't wait for He Tian to be her son-in-law once He Tian and her son get married after they get older which made Guan Shan face turning red and He Tian smiling. 

As He Tian and Guan Shan are walking to his apartment, the same person that has been watching them from the burger restaurant and took a photo of Guan Shan on his phone. His eyes focus on Guan Shan before landing on Guan Shan holdings hands with He Tian. He gritted his teeth and felt like fighting He Tian right now. But he can't because he doesn't want He Tian and Guan Shan now that he is following them. 

"Little Mo, are you still mad at me for calling you 'kitten'?" He Tian asked as he looks at Guan Shan, Guan Shan didn't say anything but glared at him and his face is bright red. "I will take that a yes." He smirked at him and love it when Guan Shan's face is red, making him look like a strawberry. 

They continue to walk in silence until they arrived at Guan Shan's apartment. Guan Shan opens the door and saw his mom is working in the kitchen. "Hello, Guan Shan. Oh, hello He Tian!!!" His mom has happiness in her voice as she saw her son with his boyfriend: He Tian. 

"Hello, Auntie. Something smells good for dinner." He Tian smiled at her and notice that she is making soups for dinner. "I would love to set the table." He said with his charming smile which Guan Shan rolled his eyes in annoyance. Mrs. Mo smiled at He Tian and agree with He Tian to set the table for dinner and went back making dinner while He Tian is putting the plates on the table. 

Guan Shan softly smiled as he watched his boyfriend helping his mom before going to his room and put his backpack away, he felt a chill through his body and turn his head to see the balcony door is open. He walks to the balcony, close the door, and starts to change his clothes with the curtains closed so nobody would watch him. 

As he was changing his clothes, something red is blinking in his room, and that there is a small camera in his room, but Guan Shan didn't notice it since it is very small and continue changing his clothes. After he finishes changing his clothes, he left his room and went to have dinner with his mom and boyfriend. 

Meanwhile at somebody's house~

A person is in his room, with the lights off and he is sitting on his bed, watching a video on his phone. The video showed...Guan Shan in his room and changing his clothes. The person's eyes turn hungry and passion as he watched Guan Shan half-naked body, he pauses the video and his fingers touch the screen. 

He slowly traces Guan Shan's body as it felt like touching his body again as he did back at the school when his groups drugged him and that he rapes him a little bit. 

'Mo Guan Shan...soon you will be mine...only mine...not He Tian...but...mine only...I will be your boyfriend...you will be mine....forever...' The person thoughts passionately in his head and unpause the video and there is a smirk on his face as Guan Shan is fully naked, except he still has his underwear on and starts put his other clothes on. He continues watching the video and on his desk, there seem to be some photos on the desk, but it's hard to tell what photo is since is dark in the room, but the photo appears to be a person that the teenage boy is secretly stalking.


	4. Chapter Three: Couples

It is a very nice day at school, as Mo Guan Shan is in his classroom, almost paying attention, and his teacher is telling the students about the homework they are going to do, much to the student's disappointments, especially Guan Shan, but it's hard to tell since his face is bright red.

Whenever He Tian and Guan Shan enter the school, many girls have come to them and starts taking pictures of them, again. And today, Guan Shan's face is still bright red when one of the girls asked them if she could take a picture of them kissing which Guan Shan said 'no thank you.' before He Tian could say yes. 

"And I want you to bring this homework back on Tuesday." The teacher said and some of the student's groans, because today is Thursday which means that they have five days to work on and they don't want to do since it almost the weekend and some of them want to hang out with their friends instead of doing their homework on the weekend. 

The teacher frowned at the student's reply and before he could talk to them, the bell has rung for lunch much to the student's joy, so their teacher won't yell at them for groanings in the classroom. 

'Great, this Saturday, me and He Tian are planning to hang out with Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi at his apartment during the weekend. Now I need to finish this homework before the weekend.' Guan Shan grumbled as he put his stuff away in his backpack and quickly left the classroom before any of his female classmates could ask him if they could take some photos of him and He Tian again. 

He went into the cafeteria, where he spotted He Tian, Jian Yi, and Zheng Xi at the table who waves at him. He waves back as he approaches the table, and sits next to He Tian who gives him a small smile, which Guan Shan smiles back and start eating his lunch; a sandwich which he always has for lunch and listens to Jian Yi, Zheng Xi, and He Tian's conversations about the weekend. 

As he was listening and smiling at the same time, two of She Li's groups is watching them, and He Tian, Jian Yi, Zheng Xi, and Guan Shan didn't notice them. One of them stares at Guan Shan as he is sitting next to He Tian before whispering to the person next to him who nodded his head before focusing back on the groups. He reached something out of his pockets, and it was a phone that he pulled out from his pockets. 

He turns his phone on, switches to camera mode, and took a photo of Guan Shan and the others, before sending it to somebody, turn off his phone, and walk away with the person not before whispering to the person again who whisper back.

"So, Redhead are you ready to have a good weekend with us at He Tian's apartments?" Jian Yi asked as he looks at Guan Shan with a questionable expression. 

"Maybe not because my teacher gave us homework that we need to finish by Tuesday. I hope that I get to finish it before the weekend." Guan Shan grumbled a little bit about the homework that he needs to do. Jian Yi and Zheng Xi looks disappointed but not He Tian. "Don't worry, Little Mo, we will help you finish your homework before the weekend and before you know it. We are going to have some fun weekend at my apartments." He Tian said as he give Guan Shan a flirt smile and Guan Shan looks at him with a small blush on his face but also surprised. 

Jian Yi and Zheng Xi look surprised but they smiled too since they know how much He Tian loves his redhead. "Thank you, He Tian." Guan Shan said and smiled at He Tian. He Tian didn't say anything but took Guan Shan's hand, and smile at him. Guan Shan look down and saw He Tian is holding his hand, he was about to open his mouth...

"Look!!! He Tian and Guan Shan are holding hands again!!!" 

He Tian and Guan Shan turn their heads and saw a girl pointing at them with a smile on her face. And before Guan Shan and He Tian has time to say anything or react, many girls have surrounded at their table and start taking pictures of them. Jian Yi and Zheng Xi were able to crawl away from them since they got two crowded by them. 

"You two are a very cute couple!!!! Yeah!!!! Very cute couple!!!!" Their complements made Guan Shan turn bright red, and He Tian smiled. 'Argh!!!! Not again!!!! They are taking pictures of us!!! Again!!!! I wanted to get out of here!!! But I doubt that He Tian wants to leave since he wants more pictures of us!!!!" 

He made a glare at He Tian and saw that he was right. He Tian is smiling again. And it oblivious he wants the girls to send those photos to them so he has more pictures of them as the cutest or most handsome couples. 

Meanwhile at someone house~

A person is sitting on his bed, doing nothing until he heard a ding from his phone. He reached into his pocket, got his phone out, and notice that he has one message from his email. He taps it and a photo came up on his screen. It was a photo of Guan Shan smiling, and holding his sandwich with He Tian, Jian Yi, and Zheng Xi. The person smiled at Guan Shan in the picture but frown at He Tian, Jian Yi, and Zheng Xi in the photo with Guan Shan. 

He continues staring at the photo, before editing the photo. Now on his phone, he has only a photo of Guan Shan. He removes He Tian, Jian Yi, and Zheng Xi from the photo. He smiled at the photo a little longer, before bringing the photo closer to his mouth and lick the photo of Guan Shan. He wanted to lick Guan Shan again as he did back at the school. He wanted to lick Guan Shan's skin and body again. He wanted to **feel** that taste again. 


	5. Chapter Four: The Weekend

Today is Saturday and Mo Guan Shan is at He Tian's apartment. He was able to finish his homework yesterday thanks to He Tian, Jian Yi, and Zhan Zhen Xi. And now he is going to keep it on his backpack until Tuesday. And he has the feeling that some of his classmates won't do their homework until Monday. 

Guan Shan is in the kitchen, cooking something for lunch while he and He Tian are waiting for Jian Yi and Zheng Xi to arrive. As Guan Shan was cutting some carrots, he seems to be lost in thought, his skin is pale, and still felt a chill in his body. 

As he was walking to his boyfriend's apartments, he felt like someone was following him, and every time he turns his head around, he didn't see anybody behind him, but still, he felt like someone was following him and he couldn't shake the feeling that person was...stalking him...

_Three hours eariler~_

_"Bye, mom!!! I'm off to spend a whole day with He Tian and my friends!!! And I will be back on Sunday." Guan Shan said as he was walking towards the front door. "Ok!!! Tell your boyfriend that I said hi, including your friends!!!!" Mrs. Mo waves at him with a smile on her face. He waves back and left to spend a whole day at He Tian's apartments._

_He closes the doors, left the apartment, and on his way to his boyfriend's apartment. As he was walking down the streets, wondering what he, He Tian, Jian Yi, and Zheng Xi is going to do, maybe watching a movie._

_As he was thinking, he felt like the back of his neck crawls and that someone is following him. He could hear the footsteps behind him and felt a shiver in his body as the person's eyes were slowly crawled up and down his body, as he wanted to do something to his body._

_Guan Shan quickly turn around, but there was nobody behind him which made Guan Shan confused. He shakes his head, trying to ignore the feeling in his gut and continues walking until he hears the same footsteps behind him, and this time is closer._

_He turns around very quickly, but nobody was there but he saw a shadow hiding behind a lampost and there was fear in his eyes. 'Shit!!!! Someone is following me!!!! It's probably a stalker!!! I better get to He Tian right now!!!'_

_He starts to walk faster, and he heard that the person is also walking faster, he could hear his heart pounding and sweats in his body. He starts to run, hoping to get away from the stalker, he turns his head around and saw the stalker is running also. He is wearing everything black and a hoodie is hiding his face so he couldn't see it. Guan Shan could hear his heart beating fast and felt very nervous and scared what the stalker would do to him if he catches him._

_He continues running as fast he could, and he took in a different direction and saw an alleyway. He hides behind the alleyway and started breathing very deeply as he tries to catch his breath and trying to calm down and felt his whole body is shaken in fear._

_He could hear the stalker stop running, wondering where he has gone. There was a moment of silence and Guan Shan could feel sweats running down his body and starts to tremble a little bit. The person walks a little bit, not looking at the alleyway where Guan Shan is hiding, before starts running again._

_Guan Shan peeked from the alleyway and saw that the person is now running in different directions and is gone. Guan Shan breaths out of relief, that the stalker is gone and won't follow him anymore. But he could feel a chill in his body. "Thank god, that he is gone. But whoever was the person or stalker that was following me. But I don't want to see him again." He said to himself and continues walking to He Tian's apartment, still feel shaken and scared._

Guan Shan gulped and shiver at the memories, he doesn't know why that the person was following him. 'Maybe he is a killer that was planning to kill me.' He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice or heard Jian Yi appears behind him. "Hi, Redhead!!!!" "AGHHHHHH!!!!" Guan Shan screamed and nearly drop the knife and almost cutting his finger off, causing Jian Yi to move away, shocked and a little bit scared. 

"Little Mo!!! Are you're alright?" He Tian said as he came rushing to the kitchen along with Zheng Xi. Guan Shan didn't say anything but angrily glare at Jian Yi. Jian Yi gave Guan Shan a smile and a 'sorry' look. Guan Shan looks at He Tian and said 'I'm fine. Just got scared by someone." He glanced at Jian Yi and went back cutting the carrots. 

He Tian sighs in relief and is glad that his Little Mo is alright and didn't cut his fingers. An hour later, He Tian, Jian Yi, Zheng Xi, and Guan Shan are eating lunch that Guan Shan made for them. Guan Shan didn't tell He Tian that someone was following him since he didn't want He Tian angry and beat up that person. 

Now it's the afternoon, Jian Yi and Zheng Xi left to get something from the store and that they would back later, He Tian is cleaning the plates and want to know where Guan Shan is. He was about to call his name when he saw him. 

His boyfriend is laying on the couch, sleeping with the pillow under his head. He Tian bent down and saw Guan Shan's face is bright red. He smiles and finds it very cute that Guan Shan is taking a nap on his couch, with his face bright red. He continues staring at him before getting up and went to his room to get something. It's going to be a nice weekend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some comments.


	6. Chapter Five: Obsession.

It's Sunday morning, as a person is sitting on a chair, looking at his phone. The door is closed so he couldn't hear his parent arguing and the sunshine on his white hair and his yellow eyes looking at some photos he has: a photo of Mo Guan Shan. 

After he got suspended from school when He Tian told the teacher that he drug and rape Guan Shan, he told his groups to keep an eye on Guan Shan and He Tian and they took some pictures of Guan Shan when he isn't looking and they send it to him. 

It has been three weeks and one month, that he got suspended from school, but that never stops him telling his groups to keep an eye on Guan Shan and He Tian, which they did and would send pictures of Guan Shan. Sometimes they would send pictures of Guan Shan with He Tian, or Zhan Zheng Xi or Jian Yi which She Li would edit the pictures and only have a photo of Guan Shan. 

He smiles at the photo of Guan Shan that he has on his phone. He remembers that when he first met Guan Shan after he 'save' him and when he joined his groups. Since that day, he developed a secret feeling to him, but he never shows it but he told his group about it and they keep a secret. He did a terrible thing to Guan Shan in the past, but that the way he expresses his feeling toward him, he also pierces his ear when he tried to protect his friend from him and to make him remember that he 'save' him. 

Then two years later, he got angry and jealous that He Tian, one of the most popular boys in school starts to notice Guan Shan and started to flirt with him, and then Guan Shan left his groups for good, and start hanging out with He Tian, Jian Yi, and Zheng Xi. He is surprised that Guan Shan was able to become friends with Jian Yi and Zheng Xi, despite he sent Zheng Xi to the hospital after hitting in the head with a rock. 

He got more jealous to learn that He Tian has developed feelings for Guan Shan, and finds out that he stole Guan Shan's first kiss which he was planning to do to him in secret. Guan Shan was unaware of She Li's secret feeling towards him. And She Li has never seen Guan Shan smile whenever he is with He Tian since they became boyfriends and Guan Shan never smiles at him, never.

After one of his groups' drug Guan Shan and left him and Guan Shan alone in the storge room, he never knows how **tasty** Guan Shan was when he licks his body and his neck, and he even left out few moans despite being drugged. He was about to do it to Guan Shan but was interrupted by He Tian who found them and starts to fight him. 

He remembers how the teacher was yelling at him for drugging and almost rape Guan Shan and then he got suspended for three months, which he can't see Guan Shan for three months.

He looks up from his phone and on his desk, were thousands of pictures of Mo Guan Shan that he was able to take without Guan Shan noticing it. Every picture has Guan Shan looking at his phone, in his classroom, working, eating his sandwich, talking to Buzz-cut boy, playing basketball, walking home, and riding his bike to school or home. 

He even has a picture of Guan Shan's angry expression when he took a photo of being him being angry at He Tian at the burgers restaurant and Guan Shan smiling when one of his groups of Guan Shan, He Tian, Jian Yi, and Zheng Xi but he was able to edit it to only have Guan Shan smiling face. He smiled at those pictures, but one picture is his favorite. 

He picks it up and stares at the picture, it shows Guan Shan leaning under a tree, during a beautiful day, with the sun shining, the wind blowing his hair and drinking his water. He finds this picture very beautiful since he thought Guan Shan looks handsome in this photo. He also likes it that he is naked without clothes. 

He remembers that after Guan Shan and He Tian became boyfriends, he went to Guan Shan and Mrs. Mo's apartments and was surprised but also happy that nobody was home. But he didn't mind it and went into Guan Shan's home where he put a small camera where he couldn't find or see it and left the room. Since then, he watched a video of Guan Shan taking his clothes off, sleeping, or after he finishes his shower where he gets to see his naked body. 

He licks his lips at the memories of Guan Shan's naked body and felt like licking his body again. He even follows Guan Shan walking to He Tian's apartment, so he could kidnap him and bring him somewhere where nobody could find them, but Guan Shan was able to lose him, and that he never find where Guan Shan went. 

He looks at the pictures he has of Guan Shan and there was possession in his eyes. "Mo Guan Shan, you were always mine when you joined my groups. I always like-no, loved you but I never show my feelings towards you and kept it hidden from you. But that all changed when He Tian noticed you." 

He starts to growl and clench his fist, with his phone in his hands. "And that what made you left my groups to be with... **him.** You start to fall in love with him whenever he made your face turn bright red. You never turn your face bright red for me. And after I kiss you at the Valentine dance and tell you my secret feeling. You choose him over me because you loved **him.** "

He remembers the memories of everybody are happy for Guan Shan and He Tian when they became boyfriends and that He Tian took the guy he has ever loved. "But that all will changed once you became my **boyfriend and lover. And you will be mine only. Mo Guan Shan. I love you. And I will never let He Tian have you once you belong to me."**

He started to laugh very evilly and there was a menace in his eyes as he stares at the ceiling in his room. "MO GUAN SHAN!!!! HE WILL BE MINE!!!!!!" And continued laughing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to make She Li have a somewhat crazy obsession with Mo Guan Shan. I hope that you find She Li a little scary and that he is not out of character. So you guys have will have to think or guess what She Li is going to have Guan Shan to be his once he gets back to school in the next few chapters.


	7. Chapter Six: I'll Protect You

Two months laters~

Two months have passed and every day the weather is getting very beautiful, which made many people go outside to the beautiful weather or go to the park. It's Friday and many students are leaving schools since it almost the weekend and they are planning to have fun at the beautiful weather for tomorrow. 

Mo Guan Shan and He Tian are leaving the school together, holdings hands and they walk in silence, He Tian is happy because tomorrow Guan Shan is going to spend time with him at his apartments along with Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi, he thought Guan Shan isn't talking because he is too excited about the weekend, but that not the reason. 

'Can't believe two months have passed. Just one more month and he...will be back...at the school.' There were looks of worry on Guan Shan's face, and he is worried because She Li would come back to school after his three months of suspended are up and that made Guan Shan worry because he is afraid what would She Li would do to him after he chooses He Tian to be his boyfriend and rejected She Li's feelings to him. 

He was so paranoid in his thoughts that he didn't hear He Tian calling his name. "Don't Close Mountain!!!" Guan Shan looks at He Tian and noticed that He Tian is looking a bit of worried. "Don't Close Mountain, you're alright? I keep calling your name but you didn't hear me and it seems that you are worried about something?" 

He looks away from He Tian, which made He Tian a bit more worried, he saw Guan Shan worried before. "Little Mo. Tell me. I am your boyfriend and you could tell me everything." He squeezes his hands softly. "Please." 

Guan Shan could feel He Tian gently squeezes his hand and hear him said the word 'Please'. He looks at He Tian and took a deep breath. "I'm worried about She Li." There was shocked in He Tian's expression, he opens his mouth but no words came out of it. 

Guan Shan took another deep breath and starts to talk again, but there was fear in his voice. "She Li will come back to school after his three months of suspended has passed by and I'm worried he is going to hurt my mom since I rejected his feelings." 

There was silence between them and the wind blow their hair, Guan Shan felt like crying but suddenly he was pulled into He Tian's arms who is giving him a tight hug, his head is on his shoulder. "Little Mo. Don't say that!!!" Guan Shan is so sudden by He Tian's words, he was about to answer him but was interrupted. 

"I know that you are worry and probably scared that She Li would come back in three months and that he will try to do something to you or hurt your mother since you...rejected his feelings." There was anger in He Tian when he said 'feelings' he is deeply angry and mad when he remembers that She Li has a secret feeling to Guan Shan and was happy that Guan Shan didn't return his feelings. 

"But don't worry about it, Litte Mo. Because I will protect you. Remember. I will protect you. And I won't let anybody or She Li hurt you or take you away from me. That's a promise." He Tian lift his head from Guan Shan's shoulder and Guan Shan's expression has surprised, shocked, and a little bit of happiness. 

"Thank you, He Tian." There was a small smile on Guan Shan and He Tian smile back. He took his hands again and starts to walk again. Both of them are blushing and smiling at the same time. 

But unknown to them, someone was watching them the whole time and there was jealous and angry in the person's face as his eyes are on He Tian and Guan Shan's holding hands. He took out his phone from his pockets and took a picture of Guan Shan's blushing face before walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who was that person that took a picture of Mo Guan Shan on his phone? And will He Tian protects his boyfriend from She Li? Finds out in the next few chapters.


	8. Chapter Seven: Jealously

It's was Sunday and Mo Guan Shan is working now*, he is cutting some fruit to make a drink. He is working to get some money so he and his mom could have enough money to buy things in their apartment, he hopes to finish his work so he could hang out with his boyfriend and his two friends. 

He Tian, Jian Yi, and Zhan Zheng Xi are sitting in the table waiting for Guan Shan to finish his work so they could hang out at He Tian's apartments. They are both drinking their smoothes or drink. "Wonder when Redhead is going to finish his job?" Jian Yi asked as he took a long sip of his drink. "Don't know, but it might take a long time." 

He Tian didn't say anything, but his face is focused on Guan Shan and there is a small smile on his face as he was drinking. There weren't a lot of people at the shop today, so it very quiet. As the three friends are drinking and waiting, a young man who seemed to be seventeen or eighteen appears in the shop and walks towards the counter. 

He has a yellow mohawk hair, with dark black on it, light green eyes, one piercing earing and he is wearing a black jacket, black t-shirt with a death skull, ripped jeans, and black shoes. He seems to be good looking, as some of the girls are looking at him with a small pink blush. "Hey, He Tian. There another handsome guy in here." 

He Tian turn his head where Jian Yi is pointing and saw a handsome boy who seemed to be older than him, his friends, and his boyfriend. He raised a brow but didn't answer. Guan Shan appears at the counter and gives the man a small fake smile. "Hello, Sir. What can I get you?" 

The man smiled and then asked the redhead what drink he is having and Guan Shan left the counter to make the drink. Three seconds later, Guan Shan appears at the counter with the man drink. "Here you go, Sir." He placed the drink next to the guy's heads. "Thank you. Can't wait to drink it." 

Guan Shan gave a nice nod and was about to leave when the man took his hands and gently squeeze it. "You seem very handsome and I liked you. How about having some dinner with me tonight?" He looks at him with a charming smile and winked at him. 

Meanwhile, at the table where Guan Shan's friends and boyfriend are sitting at, He Tian is giving a malice aura with a murder expression and is holding his drink very tightly while Jian Yi and Zheng Xi continue drinking despite being shaken in fear and avoided making eye contact with He Tian. 

"Sorry. I need to finish my work." Guan Shan removed his hands from the guy, very quickly and walk away without looking back at him. The guy frowned and sigh in disappointed, but took his drink. 

Before he could leave the shop, he makes eye contact with He Tian and there was a deep silence between the two handsome guys in the shop. The man gives He Tian a small smirk before walking out of the shop. 

"That son of a bitch. I am going to kill him if tried to ask Little Mo again or flirt with him" His voice was low and has a threat to it, while Jian Yi and Zheng Xi tried their best not to said anything. 

A few hours later~

"Whew!!! I never thought I am going to finish my work." He Tian, Guan Shan, Jian Yi, and Zheng Xi are walking down the street. 

'Yeah, thank god.' Jian Yi thought with a relief expression. He and Zheng Xi has been in the shop for four hours with He Tian's deadly aura after that handsome guy flirted with Redhead and try to ask him on a date. 

"He Tian, why are you squeezing my hand tightly?" Guan Shan noticed that once he finished his work at his job, He Tian has been mood lately. He was happy at the shop but for some reason, he became moody lately and he is holding his hand tightly. He tried to ask Jian Yi and Zheng Xi what is wrong with He Tian, but they laugh and tried to change the subject. 

Guan Shan looks at them with confusion but shrugged it off and continues walking and holdings hands with He Tian, unaware that his boyfriend got jealous that a handsome guy flirted with him in front of He Tian and his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what job Mo Guan Shan works or what it called so I took a while guesses. And then I get an idea of what would happen if He Tian gets jealous if a guy flirted with Guan Shan and so I did, and I created an oc who is handsome and he will appear in the chapter again.


	9. Chapter Eight: He's back

_Three months later~_

Today is Monday and everybody is outside the school talking but with fears in their voice and they all look nervous and scared because She Li is coming back to school since his three of months of suspended from school are up. 

Mo Guan Shan is standing alone, He Tian hasn't arrived yet and he is very scared and there was fear in his body since he is deeply worried about what would She Li would do to him. Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi are also scared but they will keep Guan Shan away from She Li and He Tian would beat up She Li if he tried to do something to his Little Mo. 

The students continuing talking until they saw **him**...

She Li stepped into the school ground and there was a big silence and everybody stops talking. There was thick of fear in the sky as everybody watches She Li's groups appeared out of nowhere and starts to walk with She Li. She Li noticed that everybody is looking at him with fear in their eyes which he liked; but he is looking for one specific person. 

His yellow eyes landed on Guan Shan who is standing alone, without He Tian by his side. There was a small smirk on his face and starts walks towards Guan Shan very quickly. Jian Yi and Zheng Xi noticed and they were about to stop She Li but they were stopped by She Li's groups who give them a death glare which causes them to back away. 

Guan Shan could hear his heart beating fast and starts to shake in fear a little bit. She Li stops walking and is standing in front of Mo Guan Shan. Everybody's slight gasp and they know that He Tian and Guan Shan are dating for the past months.

"What is She Li going to do with Guan Shan?" "Does he know that He Tian and Guan Shan are boyfriends now?" "I hope that He Tian will arrive soon." 

The students are whispering in fear, but they stopped when She Li threw a deadly glare at them. He turns back to Guan Shan who is uncomfortable by him which She Li is enjoying himself. "So Mo Guan Shan," He came a little bit closer to Guan Shan, who stepped back a little bit but his body has stopped moving and he is now frozen in fear. "Do you miss me?" There was a creepy smile with a hint of lust in it. 

"Get away from him!!!" 

Everybody turned their heads around and saw He Tian standing in front of the gate, and he is looking at She Li with a death glare. Everybody starts to cheer that He Tian has arrived and to save his boyfriend from She Li. Guan Shan visibly relaxed and smile when he saw that his boyfriend has finally arrived. 

She Li clenches his fists as anger surged through him as to how he noticed how comfortable and happy Guan Shan seemed to be with He Tian now and that they are boyfriends. He has never been like that with She Li and that he wanted Guan Shan to be comfortable and happy at him, not He Tian. 

He Tian starts to walk forwards towards She Li and Guan Shan, She Li's groups move away by He Tian's malice aura and he is standing in front of She Li. She Li and He Tian aren't saying anything but as they are staring at each other, you could almost see a sparkline through their eyes as they both wanted something; Mo Guan Shan. 

They continue staring at each other until the bell ring. Everybody starts to head to their classroom, and as everybody went to their classroom. The only people that stay outside are She Li, Jian Yi, Zheng Xi, She Li's groups, Guan Shan and He Tian. 

"Guess I leave for now, but I will see you again Guan Shan." She Li broke the silence, walk away and his group follow him. 

He Tian clenches his fist, and he was about to charge at him but felt something holding his hands, he looked down and saw that Guan Shan's is holding his hands. "Thank god, that you arrived He Tian. I was afraid that She Li would do something to me. But I'm glad that you're here." There was a small blush on Guan Shan as he said those words, He Tian smiled and kiss Guan Shan's left cheeks and together they walk to their classroom along with Jian Yi and Zheng Xi who are happy that He Tian is here and that he is always with Guan Shan. 

But little did they know, that He Tian is not going to be with Guan Shan in a few months because someone is planning to **keep them apart.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked the art I posted in this chapter. The art and drawings are not mine and please ignore that He Tian is shirtless.


	10. Chapter Nine: Wang Yong

After class and school were over, the students are leaving and walking out of the school building, Mo Guan Shan is already outside, waiting for his boyfriend He Tian and his friends Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi. He is still shocked and scared that She Li is back, but he knows that he will have He Tian to protect him. 

As he was waiting, a mysterious person with a black motorcycle appeared at the school entrance and there was a small smile under his helmet as he stares at Guan Shan. 

"Why the hell you asked Don't Close Mountain that he miss you?" He Tian looks at She Li with a blank expression with his arms crossed. She Li is giving He Tian a deadly glare and he is still angry that She Li asked his boyfriend if he misses him. They are still in the classroom and right behind him are Jian Yi and Zheng Xi, for back up and behind She Li is his group. 

"I want to ask him if he misses me especially after what happened at the Valentine dance when he and I were announced as Valentine King and Queen?" There was humor and mocking in his voice which made He Tian's eyebrows twitch and could feel veins in his body as he remembers that She Li kiss Guan Shan at the dance. 

Just before he could punch him, Jian Yi starts tapping his shoulder. "Um, He Tian?" He Tian turn his head and saw that Jian Yi is looking nervous right now. "What?" He asked with his tone dark which made Jian Yi flinch but spoke. "Um, remember that guy who flirted with Redhead at work and try to ask him out?" "Yeah? What about it?" "He's here and is talking to Redhead right now." 

'What!?!??!?!?!?!' She Li and He Tian both said in their heads, and they both look out the windows to see a guy with yellow mohawk hair, with dark black on it, light green eyes, one piercing earring and he is wearing a black jacket, black t-shirt with a death skull, ripped jeans, and black shoes, and behind him are his motorcycle and helmet and he is talking to Guan Shan. 

"I'm asking you one last time, Wang Yong*. I'm not interested in dating you. I already have a boyfriend." There was annoyed and anger in Guan Shan's tone as Wang Yong who told his name is asking him to go a date with him after he rejected him at his work last month. And now he is here and asking him out again and not caring that he has a boyfriend. 

"Come on, just one date. Your boyfriend won't know or find out." Wang Yong looks at Guan Shan with determination in his eyes. He's wanted to ask out the very cute redhead that he fell in love at the shop, even though he has a boyfriend. He's not giving up.

"Sorry. My answer is no." Guan Shan turn around and was about to go back to the school, hoping to find He Tian and the others. Before he could do that, he felt a strong grip on his arm, pulling him back and turning him around to face Wang Yong who has a lust expression and bring him closer to his body. 

"You're feisty. You're making me fall for you more. And I bet that you and your boyfriend haven't done it yet. Am I right?" He brought his face close to Guan Shan, and their mouths almost touched. Before Guan Shan could push him away or yell at him, he hears a familiar voice. 

"Get your filthy hands off of him, or I will break your hands." 

Wang Yong looks up and saw He Tian and She Li standing in front of the school entrance. Both of them have a deadly aura and are giving him a murderous glare. Wang Yong gently lets go of Guan Shan but focused his eyes on Guan Shan who quickly went to He Tian's side, hinting that he is his boyfriend. 

"Who the fuck are you?" There was anger and disgust as Wang Yong give He Tian and She Li a death and disgust expression and all of them have a deadly aura as tension raised between the three guys. 

"I'm Mo Guan Shan boyfriend. He Tian. And you better stay away from him or you'll regret it." He Tian cracking his fists at the guy who touched his Little Mo and bring his body closer in somewhat a creepy and perverted way. He and She Li saw everything happened from the window and quickly ran outside to save Guan Shan before the guy could do something to Guan Shan. 

She Li is also angrily that another guy tried to ask Guan Shan on a date and he doesn't want other guys to ask Guan Shan on a date, only he could ask Guan Shan on a date, and he wanted to break the guy's teeth and give him a blooding nose and black eyes. 

Wang Yong and He Tian continue to stare at each other with a threatening look on their face. There was a beat of silence as the two men remained with their eyes locked. Wang Yong was the first one to break away. 

"Fine. But this isn't over." He said through clenched teeth. He looks at Guan Shan one more time but no before his eyes scanning his body with a hint of lust in it and walks to his motorcycle, put his helmet on, and drive away, but he will be back someday and he will not stop until Mo Guan Shan agreed to go on a date with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wang Yong is a name for the oc I created in chapter eight "Jealously" where he appeared at Mo Guan Shan workplace and flirted with him and tried to ask him out on a date, but failed. And now he reappeared again and this time He Tian and She Li are going to fight him if he tried to ask Guan Shan again. Wang Yong means 'brave' in Chinese which is sounds perfect for him since he is not scared of He Tian or She Li.


	11. Chapter Ten: The first meeting and She Li's first love and obsession

_A few years ago~_

_When She Li was a little boy, his parents always argued about something and they never pay attention to their only son; She Li. The only person who pays attention and listens was their maid in She Li's big house and she is always worried about him when he goes outside._

_One day, as his parents were arguing again, he went outside again, digging for earthworms but as he was digging for them. The maid grabs his hands and finds out his fingers are bleeding, which for some reason he didn't feel any pain and he was sent to the hospital._

_It turns out that he has pure sensory Guilain-barre syndrome which is very rare for people to have it and he is one of the few people to have it. "With proper treatment, he'll make a full recovery." "Thank you, Doctor." That was he heard from the doctor and his mother when he was in the hospital with bandages covering his hands, to stop the bleeding. He could tell his mother didn't care if he's alright which would always leave a void in his heart._

_As soon he was alone in his room, he got up from the bed and walks into the hallways. There were many people in the hallway, but none of them seems to notice a little boy with white hair, yellows eyes, and bandages covering his hands is walking in the hallways, alone, by himself._

_As he was walkings, he saw a boy with red hair, crying in his mother's arms, with his mother telling. "Don't cry, you'll feel better soon." as she gently holding him and rubbing his back._

_That was the first time, he met a boy with red hair and he never learns his name. But they seemed to be the same age. It wasn't until he met him again at school, he learns from other kids that his father was a bad person and criminal and was sent to jail, and now the other kids thought that that Mo Guan Shan; the boy he saw at the hospital before, is the same thing like his father._

_He noticed how sad Guan Shan would get when other kids said that he stealing things from other kids and that he would get in trouble by fighting them and they have to call the teachers. He remembers that he would get all sad and would cry all the time. It was the moment, She Li knows that he needs to 'save' this boy._

_He saw Guan Shan again at the school, crying again. He slowlys walks over to him and gently grab his back shirt, getnly tugging it. He turns around and they both stare at each other. His eyes were red and puffy while his eyes barely have no emotion at all. "I saw how the kids are treating you. So I'll save you and nobody would hurt you again. So join by my side." She Li holds out his hand to Guan Shan who looks shocked but argeed with him and tooks his hands._

_For that moment on, She Li has been close to Guan Shan for 'saving' him when they were kids._

_Years has gone by, She Li is deeply scared by his classmates and schoolmates due to how pale and scary he looks, which he liked it that people are scared of him. None of them has to fight him or tell the teacher on him. He even has his own groups that follow his command. Even though his classmates and schoolmates are scared of him, he always has the void in his heart, due to being unloved from his parents._

_Mo Guan Shan has became a bully after years of the kids telling him that he is a bad person like his father who's in jail for a long time. Everybody from the school hate him due to his temper and bully other person, but they are more scared of She Li since he is the biggest bully in the school._

_But whenever, he is with Guan Shan. The person who been with him since they were kids, his heart starts beating and filled with happiness that he never had when he was kid. It was that moment he realized that he's in love with Mo Guan Shan. The boy he has 'save' when they were kids._

_Mo Guan Shan was the only person who filled the void in his heart with happines and love. But he nevers tell Guan Shan about his feeling, thinkings that Guan Shan wouldn't feel the same way. So he starts to do horrible things to Guan Shan, thinking it was part of his love towards him, even piecing his earrings and reminding him that he 'save' him which he didn't forget. He also has a weird, sadistic behavior to him, liking to see Guan Shan cry or suffer._

_However, this leads She Li become obsessive and twisted love for Mo Guan Shan, seeing him as his own toy that he could easily own by him and nobody else. And became so deeply obsessive for him that he starts taking pictures of Guan Shan and keep them in his house or on his phone. He even knows where he lived. His love for Guan Shan is deeply obsessive and passion that he would do anything to make Guan Shan sure that he doesn't need friends or everybody else, and that he only need him, in his life and that nothing would take his away from him._

_But that all changed....when He Tian developed feeling for him and took interest in Mo Guan Shan._

_He noticed how He Tian would flirt with him and get too close to him, calling him with different nicknames like 'Little Mo or Don't Close Mountain." And for the first time in SHe Li's heart, he felt jealous and anger that He Tian took an interes in **his** Mo Guan Shan. _

_He did everything to damage Guan Shan's reputation. As he accused him as an assulter of a girl in school and as well as trying to throw a soda can towards him, outside the window. But failed by He Tian who protected him._

_He began to notice that Guan Shan starts to developed feeling for He Tian such as his face was blushing red and getting angry at him. And notice that Guan Shan became kinder with Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi who stands up for him from assault a girl and that made Guan Shan have friends for the first time in his life._

_And that was the day Guan SHan left his group for goods and the void in She Li's heart has come back since his love has left him to be with his friends; Jian Yi, Zheng Xi and...He Tian._

_He became very jealous that He Tian took his redhead away from him and that he vowed to take Guan Shan back in his groups again and make him his boyfriend, even if Guan Shan doesn't want to._

_But when he hears the Valentine's dance and students need to bring a date with them. This gives him a moment to leave a love letter and chocolate hearts at Guan Shan's locker, hoping Guan Shan would choose him as his date to the Valentine's dance. But he was furious that he chooses He Tian instead of him, but lead him to a developed plan._

_He threated Buzz-cut boy to announce that he gets to be this year Valentine's King and Guan shan as his Queen, which it work and that he got the chance to dance and kiss him at the dance floor, and have to admit that Guan Shan looks cute in his red suit and asks him about his special feeling again, but it was interrupted when he and He Tian starts to fight._

_But then He Tian accidentally hit and punch Guan Shan's face which causes him to leave the dance with tears in his eyes. This leads She Li to have a chance with Guan Shan and went to his apartment where he talks to Gaun Shan and gently touched the small black brusie on Guan Shan's left cheek and plant a small kiss. Which gives him a chance to kiss Guan Shan again._

_When he said that it's ok that he cries a bit more after what happened at the Valentine's dance, it leads Guan Shan to put his head on his shoulder and allow him to gently run his hands on Guan Shan's back and they ends up falling alseep together._

_He remembers that he woke up after hearing Guan Shan screaming and was confused why Guan Shan was looking scared and confusion but then realized that he forget that they fell alseep together after talking about the fight and He Tian punches him in the mouth. And that he follows him to his bathroom and leans into his ear to ask about his special feelings towards him, again._

_And he was happy that Guan Shan believed him that he has a special feeling for him and wanted to kiss him again, but plan to do at the school. But...that didn't happen after Guan Shan forgives He Tian at the Valentine's dance and they hug in front of everybody at the school. Which made him angry and jealous and that he has a murderous expression in his face as he wants to kill He Tian._

_However, his jealously leads to developed a crazy plan which leads Guan Shan to meet in the storge room, and that he couldn't controls his anger that he slapped Guan Shan's face really hard and blood came out his mouth. He told him that he only did it because he forgives He Tian after what happened at the Valentine's dance and choose He Tian as his lover over his special feeling._

_When Guan Shan tries to deny it, he orders two guys to hold him and kiss him. While he kisses him, he allows one of them to put a neddle in his body which has drugs in it. This leads She Li to rape Guan Shan in order for him to believe that he loves him, not He Tian._

_But his plan was stopped when He Tian finds them and starts to fight him again. But they got caught by a teacher who looks so furious and told Jian Yi to call the ambulance and saw Zheng Xi carried Guan Shan's body out of the storge room which leaves him and He Tian alone with an angry teacher._

_Later, he got suspened from school for three months for drugging and almost rape Mo Guan Shan and was angry that He Tian didn't suspened since he is loved by everybody, including the teachers._

_He saw how everybody is happy that Guan Shan and He Tian are a couple now and saying that they are the cutest boyfriend in the school, but She Li vows revenge to get He Tian for stealing Guan Shan away and orders his groups to keep an eye on Guan SHan and He Tian and text him if Guan Shan is walking alone, without He Tian._

_However, She Li's obsession love turn very darker and deeply as he begin to stalk Guan Shan and starts to take more photo of Guan Shan and plants a small camera on Guan Shan's room which allows him to see Guan Shan changing his clothes, sleeping and saw him naked before when he got out of the shower and kept the video in his phone._

_Whwn he got back to school again, he saw that Guan Shan was alone without He Tian. And walks towards him, asking if he misses him, but got interrupted when He Tian told him to get away from Guan Shan. And when class and school were over, he got asked by He Tian and as they were talking._

_Jian Yi told them that the same guy who flirted with Guan Shan tried to ask him out on a date is back again. He was surprised, shocked and angry that a guy took interest in Guan Shan, just like He Tian._

_He saw everything happened from the window and saw the guy brought Guan Shan closer to his body. he ran outside along with He Tian and both of them have a murderous and deadly aura and is surprised the guy isn't scared of him. But he is glad that the guys leaves, but he has the feeling he would come back again and tried to ask Guan Shan on a date, again._

_Even though, he and He Tian sent that guy away. He stills hold a hatred grudge at He Tian for stealing the only person he loves and filled the void in his heart again. But he has a plan. A plan that would erase He Tian from Guan Shan's memories and on the earth... **forever.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I read the new chapter 317 that Jian Yi ask Mo Guan Shan about his past with She Li and how they first meet. I took a guess about how they first meet and how She Li 'save' Guan Shan. So I did my best job with She Li first meeting Guan Shan and his love and obsession.   
> So how do you guys think She Li and Mo Guan Shan first met? You could leave your answer on the comments.   
> I hope I did my best with She Li's obsession and twisted love for Mo Guan Shan.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Famous Couple!!

"Did you hear a guy named Wang Yong tried to ask He Tian's boyfriend Mo Guan Shan on a date?" "Yeah. He keeps asking him and Guan Shan refused." "Well, good thing Guan Shan said no to Wang Yong." "I hear that he left the school after seeing He Tian and She Li." "Really? No way!!" 

The classroom is filled with a lot of noise as everybody is talking about what happened yesterday about a handsome guy named Wang Yong who seemed to be seventeen or eighteen years old tried to ask Mo Guan Shan on a date and left after seeing He Tian and She Li. 

Guan Shan is shown sitting on his chair, with his face turning bright red after walking in the school with his boyfriend and some of the students walk up to them asking if the guy named Wang Yong did ask Guan Shan on a date and He Tian answered all the questions while he was left blushing and trying to forget about the memory. 

"How much longer with these people kept saying about Wang Yong asking me on a date?" Guan Shan is covering his ears with his hands, hoping to ignore the gossip about Wang Yong. But it's didn't work. He groans so loud as he buries his face on his desk, hoping to cancel the noise as the noise keeps getting louder. 

Ring!!!!!!!!!

That was the lunch bell and everybody stops talking and starts to head out for lunch. 'Finally!!' Guan Shan thought, happily that the lunch bell has rung and everybody stops talking. Guan Shan starts to put his stuff away on his backpack, left his classroom, and starts to head out for lunch, hoping to meet He Tian and not to run into She Li. 

"Little Mo!!!" He Tian waved at Guan Shan who is sitting next to Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi at the table. Guan Shan walks where He Tian is waving and sits next to him. 

"Redhead. Everybody is talking about that guy named Wang Yong who came to our school, just to asking you out on a date. They won't stop talking about it!!" Jian Yi told Guan Shan who immediately shut up after getting a glare from Guan Shan and drink his water while shaking in fear, and Zheng Xi shakes his heads. They eat in silence since Guan Shan doesn't want to talk about or hear about Wang Yong asking him out on a date. 

As they were eating, She Li watches Guan Shan eating his sandwich and there was a small smile on his face as he watches Guan Shan eating. He took his phone out of his pockets, and quickly took a photo of Guan Shan before putting it away and went to find his groups before anybody noticed him watching and taking a photo of Guan Shan. 

After lunch was over and hours later, the school was always over. 

Guan Shan is walking with He Tian as they are going to his apartments for a while. As they were walking, they hear "Redhead!!!! He Tian!!!!" They turn their heads around and saw Jian Yi running towards them, behind him is Zheng Xi, running too. 

They stopped walking and Jian Yi starts to walk slowly. "Have you guys heard?" "Heard what?" Guan Shan asked with confusion in his voice. "That you guys are a famous couple!!! From the internet!!!" 

"What?!?!?!?" Guan Shan shouted with a surprised and shocked expression while He Tian looks pretty happy. He can't believe that he and Guan Shan are a famous couple on the internet. He knows that the girls take pictures of them, but he never knows that they would become a famous couple!!!! 

"Yeah!!! Want to see??" Jian Yi was about to pull his phone out. 

"Ye-" "Fuck no!!!" Guan Shan said as he starts to walk away which left He Tian, Jian Yi, and Zheng Xi speechless. 

"Wait for me, Little Mo!!!" He Tian called out to him with Jian Yi and Zheng Xi behind him. Guan Shan continues walking and ignored him until he felt an arm wrapped around his shoulder. He didn't bother to look, but know it was his boyfriend. 

"Come on, Little Mo. Aren't you happy that we are a famous couple?" There was a smug on He Tian's face as he was waiting for his cute boyfriend to answer. Guan Shan shakes his head and said. "No, I'm not happy that we are a famous couple. Because that would mean more people would ask questions about us!!" 

There were annoyance and irritation in Guan Shan, but He Tian didn't say anything but smile. He loves it when his boyfriend gets angry, almost like an angry kitten. They continue walking with Jian Yi and Zheng Xi, but behind them is a person with a black helmet. His eyes focused on Guan Shan, before smirkings and quietly follows them.


	13. Chapter Twelve: White Day!!!

It was a beautiful day on March 14 and every boy and man are busying with something. Why? Because it White Day!!! They learned that every year on March 14 in Japan, every boy and man would return their gifts to women or girls from whom they received chocolates or any gifts from Valentine's day. 

Now people are trying to celebrate this holiday in their hometown, boys are trying to find a nice gift for their crushes, boyfriends are planning dinner for their girlfriend, and the husbands are planning something special for their wives. 

Now He Tian is planning to make a special day for his Little Mo on White Day and has already found a perfect gift for him. He smiles very big as he stares at the gift in his hand, before putting it away in his pockets and left the apartment with some gifts in his hands, humming as he walks towards his boyfriend's apartment and he already calls his older brother He Cheng to pick him and Mo Guan Shan from his apartments. 

Guan Shan is laying on his bed, looking at his phone with his clothes on, he was about to leave his bed when hears. "Guan Shan!!!! Your boyfriend is here!!!" 'Huh? He Tian!!! Why he is doing here on a Saturday morning?' Guan Shan got out of his room and went to the living room where his mom and boyfriend is waiting for him. 

As soon, he steps in the living room, he felt his heart beating fast. There stood He Tian with a bouquet of red flowers on his left hand and a box of chocolates on the other hand. His mom looks very happy that she is about to scream in joy. "Little Mo, these gifts are for you. Happy White Day!!!" 

Guan Shan looks shocked but could feel the blushing forming his cheeks. But took the gifts from He Tian. "T-thank y-you." He stutters a bit with his fire turning red. "And what the heck is White Day??" He looks at him with confused, He Tian smiles a bit more. "White Day is a holiday that man and boy celebrate on Japan to return gifts to the women or girls they loved on Valentine's Day." 

Guan Shan still looks confused, but then realized he got a gift from He Tian on Valentine's day and went to the dance with him. He felt guilty that he didn't have any gifts for He Tian. He Tian noticed that Guan Shan looks feel guilty, but walks towards him and plant a small kiss on his forehead. 

This causes Guan Shan startled and made his mom happier. "Don't feel bad, Don't Close Mountain. Now, let go. I have a big surprise for you!!" Guan Shan's guilty face turns into a surprise. He was about to ask him, but He Tian took his hand and they left the apartment, leaving Guan Shan's mom very happy and starts to put the flowers on the vase. 

Guan Shan and He Tian got into the car where He Cheng is in the car and starts driving as soon He Tian and Guan Shan in the car. Guan Shan is confused and asks He Tian where they are going, but He Tian said: "It's surprised." Which made Guan Shan more confused and irritated, but decided not to say anything more. 

Three hours later, they arrived at He Cheng's mansion. The car stops driving, and He Tian and Guan Shan got out and He Tian starts to lead Guan Shan into his house. He took Guan Shan's hands and leads him into the mansion and outside to the garden. 

There were beautiful lights in the trees. Some sweet romantic music and table in the middle with white cloths with some candles and flowers on it. 

Guan Shan stares at the scene with a shocked and surprised face but could hear his heart beating and pounding and his cheeks turn bright red. "Well, didn't I tell you this day would be special?" He Tian looks at him with a smile on his face, he is also blushing too. Guan Shan didn't say anything but nodded his head which made He Tian happy. 

They walk to the table where the food is already served and start eating. As they were eating, He Tian peek and noticed that his boyfriend look really cute with the light above him, he could feel his cheeks turning bright red. 

They continue eating in silence when suddenly He Tian got off up from his chair, walks towards him, and holds out his hand for him. Guan Shan looks surprised but took his hand without hesitation. 

They walk away from the table and stopped in the middle of the garden, He Tian wrapped his one arm around Guan Shan's waist, while his other hand is still holding Guan Shan's hands. Guan Shan put his other hand on He Tian's left shoulder, and they start to dance in a very romantic way. 

Guan Shan has danced with She Li before at Valentine's dance when they were announced as Valentine King and Queen, but this time he is dancing with He Tian; his boyfriend that he realized he has feelings for him even when he tried to deny it. Now he knows that his feelings for He Tian would never change. 

They continue dancing when He Tian stopped much to Guan Shan's confusion, he was about to ask him when He Tian put out a small red box. Without saying any words, He Tian opens the box and inside the box are silver rings. Guan Shan gasp as he stares at the rings, he could feel his body shaking and his hearts starts beating fast that he could almost hear it. 

"Mo Guan Shan. These rings that I had are wedding rings. When we get older, we'll get married. So please wear this ring." He pulls one ring out of the box which is attached to a silver chain and puts it on Guan Shan's neck and puts the other ring on his left fingers. Now both of them are wearing wedding rings.

Guan Shan look at the ring on his neck and his cheeks are bright red. He feels like crying since he didn't buy anything for He Tian. He Tian noticed that Guan Shan is looking sad and place his hands on Guan Shan's face. "Little Mo, don't feel bad that you didn't buy any gifts for me. You're the most lovely gift in my world. The person I love most in the world, I care deeply for you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. The ring I brought for you is somewhat a symbol of our love. I might go on a trip with my brother someday, but I will be wearing this ring and so do you. Promise me that you would wear this necklace and never take it off? I promise that you and I would stay side by side. Nothing would tear us apart. I love you, Mo Guan Shan." 

They stare at each other with the wind blowing their heads and both of them are blushing. Guan Shan leans towards He Tian and gently kisses him. He Tian look surprised for a moment but kiss him back. He wraps his arms around Guan Shan's waist and Guan Shan wrapped his arms around He Tian's neck. They continue kissing until He Tian pulls away and saw that Guan Shan is smiling. "I love you too, He Tian." 

He Tian smile and laugh a little bit before he took Guan Shan's hands and they start dancing again, like a happy couple that made a promise that they would get married when they get older and stay with each other forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> White days are somewhat a holiday in Japan, where the men and boys pick a gift for the girls and women. I thought it would be nice to add this holiday for the 19 days since He Tian wants to do something special for his boyfriend Mo Guan Shan. Hope you like it. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Wang Yong again!?!?!!?!

After having a nice special day on White Day today, He Tian and Mo Guan Shan agreed to hang out with Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi since it still a beautiful day out and they have plenty of time to hang out with them. Guan Shan text Jian Yi and Jian Yi agreed to hang out together. 

Now He Tian and Guan Shan are waiting for Jian Yi and Zheng Xi at the park. While they waiting, He Tian told Guan Shan that he is going to bring some drinks and be right back. Guan Shan nodded and watch his boyfriend get some drinks, leaving him alone, at the park. But not all alone. 

Someone is watching him, a certain someone that Guan Shan, He Tian, Jian Yi, and Zheng Xi has met before, a person that flirted with Guan Shan and try to ask him on a date; Wang Yong. 

And now he is at the park, watching Guan Shan sitting alone and waiting for his boyfriend to come back with the drinks. 

Guan Shan starts scrolling down on his phone, to keep him busy while he waits for He Tian, Jian Yi, and Zheng Xi, that he didn't notice Wang Yong appears behind him. "Hello, Mo Guan Shan. It's so good to see you again!!" 

Guan Shan flinched and startled at the same time as he recognized that voice anywhere and quickly stand up and came face-to-face, Wang Yong again, the guy who kept flirtings at him during school and left the school after seeing He Tian and She Li. He thoughts he would never see him again, but he was wrong. 

"Wang Yong? What the hell you're doing here?" He looks at him with hatred in his eyes. 

Wang Yong looks surprised but a smirk appears on his face, his smirk is almost like a perverted smile which sends a shiver through Guan Shan's body. "I came here to ask you on a date." He leans towards Guan Shan's face which caused Guan Shan to back away. 

"No. I will not go out with you. I will never go out with you. I already love my boyfriend He Tian. And I won't cheat on him." There was disgust in his voice at Wang Yong with anger in his eyes. 

Wang Yong didn't say anything but looks down on the ground, not moving any muscle. Guan Shan thinks that Wang Yong has finally understood and perhaps would leave him alone for now. 

Just before he could turn around and find He Tian, he ends up falling to the grass with Wang Yong on top of him!!!! Wang Yong pins his arms above his head with one hand while the other hand is holding Guan Shan's face. There was fear and horror in Guan Shan's eyes as he saw Wang Yong's lustful face and is breathing very deeply. 

"The more you said no, the more I want you." He stares deeply in his eyes and Guan Shan starts to struggle, trying to get away from Wang Yong, but he had a strong grip on him. He was about to call out He Tian when...he felt something wet on his lips. His eyes widened with shock, disgusts, and horror. Wang Yong is kissing him!!! 

He could feel tears in his eyes, he then close his eyes and was about to cry when suddenly Wang Yong got off his body, he opens in his eyes in shocked and wonders why Wang Yong got off his body. 'Maybe he saw that I was crying, so he changes his mind?' 

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU TOUCH MY BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!" 

'That voice...could it be?" Guan Shan thought when he hears another familiar voice, "Redhead!!! You're ok?!?!" Jian Yi appears at his side along with Zheng Xi. 

Both of them help Guan Shan on his feet and saw He Tian is punching Wang Yong, really aggressive. Wang Yong tried to fight back, but he was overpowered by He Tian's strength.

"DON'T EVER KISS, FLIRT, OR ASK MY BOYFRIEND EVER AGAIN!!! OR I WILL CALL THE POLICES ON YOU!!!!! YOU GOT IT!?!??!" He Tian angrily shouted at Wang Yong, his face has a murderous expression as he wanted to kill Wang Yong for kissing his boyfriend. 

Wang Yong's face is covered with black bruises, a bloody nose, and one black eye. He angrily glares at He Tian, but slowly walk away, without looking back, but managed to make a small glare at Guan Shan who looks away. 

He Tian watch Wang Yong walk away before he focused on Guan Shan. He walks towards his side and asks, "Little Mo? Are you alright?" 

Guan Shan slowly shakes his head and starts to tremble which caused He Tian to wraps his arms around him and bring him closer. "Don't worry, Don't Close Mountain. I won't let that bastard touch or kiss you again. I promise." 

Guan Shan buries his face on his shoulder and grip on He Tian's shirt tightly, while Jian Yi pats his back gently, Zheng Xi holding the drink in case Guan Shan feel like drinking it. He Tian could feel anger in his body but has to calm down since Guan Shan is still shaking after what happened. He knows he will always be with Guan Shan and never leaves his side. 

But unknown to them, this may be the last time they would see He Tian again, alive, and probably the last words Mo Guan Shan would ever hear those words from his boyfriend again...because somebody is planning to erase He Tian from Guan Shan's world... **forever.**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: The Plan

_Two months ago~_

_She Li is in his room, writing something on a piece of paper with one light in his room, his parents are arguing again, but She Li pay no attention to it as he continues writing. He knows this will work, **this plan would work.** He smirks evilly as he looks at the paper again and the smirk turns into a smile. _

_He can wait to do this plan once he goes back to school and sees his beloved Mo again, he looks at the pictures of Mo Guan Shan he has on his desk, before picking one of them and stares at it for a while and there was lust in his eyes. He continues staring at the picture until it's was time for bed._

_Three months later~_

She Li is back at school, not paying attention to his teacher, but the only thing in his mind right now is Mo Guan Shan. He wants him very deeply, that he wants to take him away from He Tian and hide him, where nobody could find Guan Shan, not even He Tian. 

Earlier in the mornings, when he came back to school and saw Guan Shan was alone without He Tian. He felt happy and walks towards him, noticing that he is looking scared and afraid, which made him let out a small smirk and asks him if misses him and was about to touch Guan Shan. 

But he hears He Tian's voice and got angry that Guan Shan looks comfortable with him because Guan Shan has never been comfortable with him before, back when he was in his groups. 

Later, after watching a guy who seemed to be seventeen or eighteen years old flirted with Guan Shan and tried to ask him out on a date, he was surprised he didn't scare by him or He Tian but was happy that the guy managed to leave the school without looking back at them. 

But after hearing him said: "Fine. But this isn't over.", he has a deep feeling that the pervert guy would be back and tried to ask Guan Shan again. But he took a glance to peek and noticed how angry and jealous He Tian was which leads him to have an idea. 

A **sinister idea...**

Now he is outside in the night, walkings in the dark, wearing white hoodies and white clothes. There was deep hatred in his yellow eyes and felt punching someone in the face. But decided not to. 

He saw what happened at the park when the same guy that came to the school, kisses Guan Shan and he was about to help him, but He Tian beat him to it and saw how closer Guan Shan is with He Tian. 

But he knows that he will touch Guan Shan and that Guan Shan would kiss him and be in his arms, without He Tian. He smirked evilly and his eyes are widened with malice as he continues walking down the street, going somewhere. In his hand, he is holding a note with someone's name on it. 

"Once this plan works...Mo Guan Shan will be mine...forever..." He chuckled very quietly, and there was something shining in She Li's pocket as he continues walking down the street. 


	16. Chapter Fifteen: He Tian...Gone?

See you tomorrow He Tian!!!" Jian Yi shouted at He Tian from the car, He Cheng agreed to take Mo Guan Shan, Jian Yi, and Zhan Zheng Xi back to their home, He Tian was the first to get out the car not before kissing his Little Mo on the forehead. He Tian wave at them before stepping into the apartment buildings. 

He steps into the elevator, pushes a button as the elevator door closed. An hour later, he arrived at his room and was about to go inside, when he noticed that there a white envelope taped on the door, with his name on it. 

Confused, he took the envelope, rip it open, and found a folded paper. He unfolds it and began reading it. 

_Hello He Tian,_

_This is She Li, and before you could throw the letter away. My group has told me that Wang Yong is planning to rape Mo Guan Shan._

_Tonight._

_At the old abandoned buildings once he sent a fake message to Guan Shan, thinking that the text message was sent by you._

_I know that you and I hate each other since I confessed my secret feeling to Guan Shan and kiss him at Valentine's dance, but you need to trust me that Wang Yong is going to rape your Little Mo._

_Wang Yong is going to be at the abandoned buildings at 11:00 P.M. and we will meet at 10:30 P.M. Don't call the police, Guan Shan's mom, your brother or Jian Yi or Zheng Xi because they won't believe us and that Wang Yong is going delete his text on Guan Shan's phone._

_Don't bring anything with you, and leave your phone at home._

_Please hurry._

_P.S. Throw the letter away._

He Tian stare at the letter, reading again with his eyes filled with shock, confusion, anger, and horror. He can't believe that the son of bitch Wang Yong is planning to rape his Little Mo and is confused that She Li helping him. Half of him trust him while half of him doesn't trust him. 'I'm not sure if She Li is lying or telling the truth. But I have to save Don't Close Mountain!!' 

He quickly went inside his apartments, leaving his phone on the couch, but quickly check what time is it, and saw that it was 9:58 P.M. Almost 10:00 which leaves him enough time to make it to the abandoned building. 

He Tian starts to run out of his apartments, and out to the street. It's dark outside, but there is light in the streets. He ran as fast as he could, without stopping. He crosses the street sign, which it almost turn red, and bump into some people, he didn't have time to apologize to them and continues running. 

A few hours later, he arrived at the abandoned buildings. He knows that he made in time before 11:00, but he was running out of breath after running for too long, so he slowly walk inside and noticed how dark it is. "She Li? I'm here!!!! Did I arrive right on time??" 

His voice echoes in the abandoning buildings, and there was no reply. This made He Tian confused. 'She Li said that we're supported to be here around 10:30 P.M. Before Wang Yong around 11:00 so he could rape Little Mo. But...where is he....?" 

"She Li?" He called out again, and there was no reply again. He hears the door being open but shakes his head thinking he is hearing things. He was about to call out for She Li again when he felt something sharp hit in his lower waist. 

"ARGHH!!!" He shouted in pain and he touch where he was stabbed and saw blood on his hand. "Who're you!??!?" No answer and then he was stabbed in his right arm, causing drops of blood on the floor. 

He Tian clenches his teeth, to stop himself from screaming in pain. He needs to do something fast before this bastard stabbed him in again. 

He could hear the person walking and listen very carefully. As he stands still, he grabs the sharp thing before he could be stabbed again. He grunts in pain, as the sharp blade cuts his hand and blood slowly dripping from his hands. "Who're you!?!?! Are you Wang Yong planning to kill me so you could rape Mo Guan Shan!?!?!?" 

There was no reply or answer from the mysterious figure, the figure was able to remove the sharp blade from He Tian's hands and was about to stab him again when He Tian grabs his arm tightly. The figure starts punching He Tian's shoulder, hoping for him to let go but it didn't work and He Tian keeps his grip on the figure's arm. 

The figure then stabbed He Tian's stomach two times, causing He Tian to let go of his arms but managed to kick the figure's stomach which he fell on his knees, groaning in pain. He Tian wraps his left arm around his stomach, hoping to stop the bleeding. He starts to walks very quickly, hoping to get some help. 

As he was walking quickly, the figure grabs his shirt, but He Tian punch him in the face which caused the figure to let go but end up ripping his shirt and some of the fabric fell on the ground. 

He Tian was about to run when he got stabbed in the back!!! Two times. "ARGHH!!!!" He screamed loudly this time. 

He fell to the ground, unable to move since he was in the plan. He is lying at the ground, bleeding with ripped clothes. He slowly crawls by using his hand, he wants to call for help, but if he does it, then more blood would come out from his body. He crawls inch-by-inch, leaving a trail of blood on the ground. 

Just before he could crawl more, he stopped when the figure appeared with a black shirt wearing a black hoodie, smiling evilly at him. He Tian looks at him, his eyes filled with shock as he saw the person's face. "YOU!?!?!?" He looks at him with hatred in his eyes. 

The figure didn't say anything, but continue smiling and pulls something out of his pockets. In his hand was a knife. He Tian shiver at the knife in his hands and due that he was losing blood, he can't stand up and fight him. The person then raised the knife up above He Tian's head. And there was more blood on the ground. 

A few hours later, the person is breathing heavily, the bloodstain on his clothes, as he stares at the body in front of him. The body is not moving or making any sounds. He has stabbed He Tian five times. He Tian, lying on the ground, in the puddle of blood. Not moving. Blood coming out of his mouth. 

The person stares at He Tian's dead body, with a wide smile. He knows that his plan would work and that He Tian is finally gone from this world. 

He starts to walk away, putting the knife back in his pockets. Tomorrow mornings, somebody would find his body, reported to the polices, and the polices would tell the news that He Tian is dead and was murdered by somebody. 

And that the police would never find the murder because he didn't leave the knife since the knife has his fingerprints on it. He Tian is finally dead. Forever. He laughs very evilly and sinister as echoes in the night as he leaves the abandoned buildings where He Tian's dead body is. 


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Sadness and grief

It was a Sunday morning as Mo Guan Shan woke up, stretching his arms and body as he got out of his bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. His mom has already left for work so he is home alone but he is going to spend a nice day with He Tian, Jian Yi, and Zhan Zheng Xi before they have school tomorrow. 

'I wonder what time He Tian is going to text me so we could hang out with Jian Yi and Zheng Xi?' He thought as he eating his breakfast and it's cereal. Hours have gone by and there was no text message from He Tian. This made Guan Shan confused but he decided to wait for a bit longer. 

Three hours went by and there was still no text message from He Tian. 'Why isn't He Tian texting me back? Could he be sick today?' He starts to get worried about his boyfriend.

He quickly went into his room to change his clothes, he put on his black pants, a white shirt, and is wearing a black jacket. He was about to leave his room and as he opens the door...somebody was already standing outside his room. 

"She Li...What are you doing here?" Guan Shan asks with a fearful expression and his whole body starts to tremble, hoping He Tian or Jian Yi and Zheng Xi would come here soon and save him from She Li.

She Li is standing out of his room but didn't answer his questions instead went inside his room before Guan Shan slams his door on She Li. Guan Shan starts to back up a bit as She Li is walkings towards him, making him very uncomfortable. 

She Li looks at Guan Shan before pulling out a paper in his hands and said in a somewhat caring voice, "This is for you." And his expression seems to be caring too. 

Guan Shan looks at the paper that She Li is handling to him with confusion on his face but he slowly took and start to read it. 

_He Tian is dead and was found at the abandoned buildings. He was believed to be murder by someone, but it's unknown since the person didn't leave any footprints or fingerprints on his body. He has died from the loss of blood and is confirmed that he died yesterday._

Guan Shan stares at the paper with shock and horror on his face, he looks up from the paper to stare at She Li for a moment before speaking in a fearful voice, "No...He Tian...can't...be...dead...You're...lying...you wrote this paper to make it up...I don't...believe you..."

Guan Shan knows that She Li is good at making lies and false information as he made everybody and the teachers, including the principal believed that he has assaulted a girl but he was saved by He Tian, Jian Yi, and Zheng Xi. 

"It's true. He Tian did die, but since you don't believe me. Go turn on the TV and watch the news." She Li said in a calm voice. Guan Shan looks at for him for a seconds before dropping the paper and went to the living room where he quickly grabs the remote control and quickly turns on the news channel. 

"Today, this morning, a middle school student named He Tian was found dead on the yard, a few meters away from the abandoned buildings. His body was found discovered by two young people who were walking their dogs when one of their dogs found a young teenage boy who seems to be fifteen years old which the police later discovered to be a boy named He Tian It's unknown who would kill He Tian since he was a top student in his school, getting good grades and a high score on his exam, and everybody and the teachers including the principal like him and he never got into trouble at school before. Police have found seven stabbed wounds on He Tian's back, two on his stomach, one on his lower waist, and another on his right arm. They also said that He Tian's shirt is ripped hinting that he tried to fight back the killer but was unsuccessful. It's unknown what time he died, but the two young people found him around 7:00 A.M. So it believes that he died around 10 or 11:00 P.M. yesterday night. Here is the picture of He Tian that the police found. 

The newsman has finished talking and now a picture appears on the TV screen. The dead body of He Tian and it seems to be a little graphic due to the blood on the grass and the stabs wounds. 

Guan Shan stare at it with horror in his eyes, he could feel his body trembling and tears forming in his eyes. He couldn't believe it. His boyfriend has died last night, he, Jian Yi, and Zheng Xi were the last people to see him alive that night. They were supported to hang out today, but that could never happen since He Tian is dead. 

"So, now do you believe me that He Tian has died? Mo Guan Shan?" She Li suddenly standing behind Guan Shan and has heard everything from the living room. Guan Shan didn't say anything but without thinking. He ran into She Li's arms and starts to cry, hard. Tears are dripping down from his eyes and onto the ground, as he grips tightly She Li's shirt, his head is looking down at the ground, unable to look at She Li. 

As he was crying, he was unaware of the expression She Li is making, but he believed that She Li is feeling sympathy for him which it's weird since She Li never caring for someone before. But Guan Shan knows that She Li is feeling sympathy for him because he has feelings for him since they first meet as kids. 

Guan Shan continues crying on She Li's arms until there were no more tears in his eyes. After he finishes crying and starts to calm down. His eyes are red and puffy, and he stares at She Li with sadness in his eyes. "I wonder what would everybody would say about He Tian's death tomorrow at school?" She Li said as he gently brings Guan Shan closer in his arms, with his head on his shoulder. 

Guan Shan didn't say anything nor does he want to get out of She Li's arms. She Li starts to rub Guan Shan's back very gently and there was silence between them. They stay in these positions for three hours until She Li's gently remove Guan Shan from his arms. 

"I will see you at school tomorrow. If you're staying home tomorrow to avoid everybody saying about He Tian's death. Feel free to text Jian Yi and Zheng Xi. Ok?" Guan Shan didn't say anything but nodded his head in agreed to stay home tomorrow. 

She Li starts to walk towards the door, but just before he could touch the doorknob, he turns his head and looks at Guan Shan with softness in his eyes. "I'll come to visit you after school tomorrow since you might need some company." Guan Shan was about to open his mouth but She Li has already left. 

Now Guan Shan is standing in the living room, alone, still shocked, horrified, and heartbroken that his boyfriend He Tian was murder and killed by someone and then died. He Tian made a promise that he will stay by his side last night but he never thought that those words would be the final things he could hear. He could feel tears in his eyes again but close his eyes as he gently tugs the black jacket he is wearing. The jacket of He Tian who gives it to him before they became boyfriends. 


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Wang Yong and...rape?

Five days later~ 

"Mo Guan Shan, I'm going to work now so please take care of yourself and your friends will come by later to give you the homework that you missed from school." Mrs. Mo said softly at the shut door. "Ok." Her son muffled from the door, she stares at the door with a worried expression before leaving the apartments to go work. 

Guan Shan is laying on his bed, with the curtains shut making his room very dark. Ever since the death of He Tian appeared on the news, Guan Shan has been in his room for the past five days and hasn't gone to school since he doesn't want the students to say to him; "We're so sorry for your boyfriend, Mo Guan Shan." 

Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi have been sending him a text message asking if he alright and they also sad about He Tian. He never replies to their answer since he wants to avoid having a conversation with them. 

She Li has been coming to his apartments pretty often, comfortably him which made him surprised and shocked that She Li is acting nice and gentle to him almost similar to his boyfriend does to him. 

Guan Shan shakes those thoughts away and felt like crying again when he heard a knock coming from his door, 'It's must be She Li or Jian Yi and Zheng Xi.' He thought as he opens the door and to his surprise and horror, it wasn't She Li or Jian Yi and Zheng Xi, it was...

"Wang Yong? What...are you...doing here...?" Guan Shan asked with fear in his eyes. Wang Yong looks at him and smiles. "I came here because I wanted to see you." There was lust in his voice as he said those words. This causes Guan Shan back up, tripping over some books which causes him lands on his bed. 

Wang Yong steps into Guan Shan's room and closes the door, and is now standing in front of Guan Shan. "Wang Yong, get out of my room. My friends would be here any seconds and they will kick your ass." There was anger and hatred in Guan Shan's voices as he looks at Wang Yong with hatred in his eyes. 

Wang Yong looks surprised a bit but he smiles in a creepy and perverts way. "I doubt that your friends will come here but the reason I came here is...because I love you. Ever since I first met you. I love you Mo Guan Shan." 

He looks at Guan Shan with a happy expression while Guan Shan looks at him with a shocked expression. Wang Yong starts to lean towards and gently wrap his arms around Guan Shan. "W-Wang Yong-" Before he could say something else, Wang Yong brought him closer in his arms. "Mo Guan Shan, I love you." Guan Shan uses his left arm to push Wang Yong away, but no effect. 

"I love you, my Mo Guan Shan. My lover!!!" His smile is wider and his eyes have lust in it. "S-Stop it!!!" He managed to push him away which causes Wang Yong to trip on his backpack and hit the floor. 

He looks at Guan Shan with a shocked expression with his mouth open. He blinks at Guan Shan a couple of times before slowly standing up again and speak. 

"No, Guan Shan...Don't you betray me, too." This made Guan Shan confused and slowly moving on his bed. 'Betray me too? What does he mean?' Before he could say something, Wang Yong placed his one hand on his shoulder and pull somethings out of his pockets. In his hands was a needle and placed on Guan Shan's lower waist. 'That needle...could it be...?' 

"This needle is filled with drugs that will stop you from moving for about eight hours. So dare to attack me or yelled for help. **I will drug you.** " His voice has a threat in it but he's smiling like a psycho guy. "P-please don't drug me. Don't you care about getting the consequence?" He looks at him with fear in his eyes, afraid to get drugs again after what happened when She Li drug him too and that he almost raped him.

"I don't care about getting the consequence or anything!!!!!!" He shouted at him which made Guan Shan surprised. "My parents, my adoptive parents, my adoptive brother, my adoptive sister, my friends, and the people at the high school...They're all morons!!! I'm done with this stupid place."

He leans closer to Guan Shan which made him close his eyes and tremble in fear. His eyes are wide like some crazy psycho and his smile is wider a bit more, his eyes have lust, obsession, and passion on it. 

"Come on, Guan Shan...Let's go together. Somewhere far away from this." "W-Wang Yong..." Guan Shan stutter in fear as Wang Yong continues speaking, "We could go somewhere...No, something more romantic and happy if you prefer. We could go to start a new life, with fake names and passports. Be a husband and boyfriend, and live together! We can have adventures together. Have kids!! I'm sure it'll be so much fun!!!" 

Guan Shan didn't open his eyes and doesn't want to hear what the creepy Wang Yong is saying. Slowly, Wang Yong lay Guan SHan on the sheet, the needle still place on Guan Shan's waist. Guan Shan open his eyes a little bit. "N-no..." Wang Yong is now on top of him and he is breathing heavily as he stares at him with a crazy/psycho face. Slowly Guan Shan close his eyes and everything went dark to him. 

In Guan Shan's mind~ 

_Guan Shan is floating in a dark place, he is curled up, scared, afraid, without his boyfriend, He Tian to protect him. He felt alone without him. "I don't wany anything happens to me. Wang Yong is going to rape me as She Li did to me when he drugs me before and did all the bad things to me back in the past. I wish He Tian is here with me."_

_He continues floating in the dark place when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Little Mo. Don't be scared." He peeks out of his arms and saw...He Tian. Here. With him. "He Tian?" He looks at him with a shocked expression._

_He Tian smiles at him. "Little Mo. I may be dead. But I promise you that I will always protect you, don't forget about the ring I gave you on White Day." He showed him the ring on his finger and the ring around Guan Shan's neck starts to lift. "Even if I'm not here with you. I promise I will always be by your side. Even if I'm not alive. Just be strong and I always here with you and inside your heart."_

_"He Tian..." Guan Shan softly said as he stares at the ghost figure of He Tian in his head. He Tian hold out his hand, which Guan Shan slowly took it. "Now let go and fight that bastard, Wang Yong!!! Guan Shan uncurls himself and together he and He Tian left the dark place._

_Now~_

Guan Shan slowly opens his eyes, he could feel Wang Yong slip his hand under his shirt, he is still breathing heavily like a creepy pervert. "I love you, Mo Guan Shan." Guan Shan removes his hand from Wang Yong's shoulder and hit his face with his elbow. Causing Wang Yong to shout in pain, giving Guan Shan a chance to slam the needle away from his lower waist. Then he moves away from his bed and punches Wang Yong's stomach hard. This gives him enough time to run out of his room, leaving Wang Yong to groan in pain. 

Guan Shan reaches towards the door and was about to open it when he fells down. He looks and saw Wang Yong grabs his legs, prevented him from escaping again. He looks at him with an obsession expression, still smiling. "M-Mo Guan Shan..." 

Guan Shan tried to crawl away, but he has pulled back away from the door, and Wang Yong is laughing crazy as he brought Guan Shan closer to him and pins his arms to his sides. "Mo Guan Shan!!! Mo Guan Shan!!! Mo Guan Shan!!! Mo Guan Shan!!! Mo Guan Shan!!!!" he repeats his name like a crazy stalker person. 

"ARGH!!!" Guan Shan screams out and starts to tremble in fear, closing his eyes again, fearing that nobody is coming to save him. Then the door was suddenly swung open and a person rushes in. Wang Yong looks up, stop calling Guan Shan's name, and got kicked by the person's knees which made blood came out of his nose. 

Guan Shan opens his eyes, his arms are longer pin down. And saw that Wang Yong got tackled down by somebody, but he manages to push the person away, reachings his hands out to him. But got tackled again. "Run, Mo Guan Shan!!!" 

He lifts his head and saw that person who he never thought would come to save him from Wang Yong. 

It was She Li. 


	19. Chapter Eighteen: She Li saves Mo Guan Shan and confessing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When people lost their loved ones, they either stay single or get a new lover or never fall in love again. They have to make a decision. Remember that, people.

_Earlier~_

She Li has arrived at Mo Guan Shan's apartment building, after not seeing him at school again since he is still sad by He Tian's death. She Li walks up the stairs and thinking what he should say to Guan Shan today, he has been at Guan Shan's apartment before so this wasn't his first time. As he reaches the floor level, he hears a loud scream from Guan Shan and Mrs. Mo's apartment and recognizes someone's voice screaming Guan Shan's name.

It's was Wang Yong!!!!

This causes She Li to rush towards the door, swung it open, and quickly hit Wang Yong's nose with his knee, to which he let go of Guan Shan who was pins on the floor. Before tackling him down, but he has pushed away but he quickly tackled him again as he tries to reach Guan Shan again. "Run Mo Guan Shan!!", As he held Wang Yong's shirts. 

Now~

"She Li...", Guan Shan whispered, and watches in shock and surprised that She Li has come to his apartment and is saving him from Wang Yong. She Li hold Wang Yong's shirt to prevent him from moving towards Guan Shan again. 

Guan Shan tries to stand up, but his left knee throb in pain. She Li and Wang Yong are now standing, "Hell!!! Get off me!!!" He saw Wang Yong is trying to push She Li away and Guan Shan remembers that Wang Yong has a needle in his hands which is filled with the drug. 

"You bastard!!! It's all your fault!!!" He pins She Li to the couch with his hands tightly on his shirt, "He's mine!!! HE'S MINE DAMN IT!!!!!", Then he puts his hands around She Li's neck, choking him a little bit. He looks at him with a crazy look and She Li is trying to remove his hands from his neck. 

"Stay away from him!!!", He removes his hands and starts punching him in the face four times causing She Li to close his eyes. Wang Yong smiles widely as he pulls the needle from his pocket, "She Li!! Watch out!!", Guan Shan shouted at him which made She Li open his eyes. 

He saw the needle in his hands and quickly punches him in the stomach, hard. Wang Yong groans in pain but he didn't drop the needle and starts to punch She Li again. Guan Shan knows he needs to do something before Wang Yong could drug She Li. He looks around and saw the vase that has red flowers in it, the same flowers He Tian give it to him on White Day. 

He quickly got on his feet, grab the vase, and slowly walks towards Wang Yong. There was blood coming out of She Li's mouth, this gives Wang Yong the chance to drug She Li, just before he could do it.

SMASH!!!!

The vase smashed on his head, flowers falling on the ground, and water splashes on him and onto the floor. Wang Yong falls to the ground, unconscious and dropping the needle. Guan Shan breathes heavily as he stares at the glass shatter on the ground. It was very loud and possibly that the whole neighbors could hear it. 

But that wasn't important to him, he quickly went to She Li's side, "She Li!! Are you alright?", She Li opens his eyes and notices how worried Guan Shan is, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for saving me.", She Li gives him a small smile which surprised Guan Shan because he never smiles before, but he gently helps him stand up. 

"How Wang Yong?", He asked and Guan Shan turn his head and saw that Wang Yong is still unconscious, he walks towards him, bent down, and place his fingers on his neck, "He is alive. I could feel his pulse." "Good. Now let call 911.", She Li said as he walks to the bathroom to see if he has any bruises and wipe the blood off his mouth, "Ok.", He picks up the phone and starts calling 911. 

A few hours later, the police came and arrested Wang Yong after he regained consciousness. They placed him in handcuffs and walk away as the neighbors watch from the hallway. They ask questions to Guan Shan to which he replied that he was almost rape by some psycho, crazy guy and that he was saved by She Li. The neighbors are shocked but also relieved that Guan Shan is saved. 

After the neighbors left, Guan Shan and She Li are now alone in his apartment, waiting for his mom to come home. It was silence in the living room as She Li and Guan Shan are watching TV. Guan Shan felt a little nervous and a little bit scared since this is the first time he has been alone with She Li. In his apartment. 

"She Li...", He softly said which causes She Li to turn his eyes from the TV and to looks at him, "Hmm?" "Thank you for saving me from Wang Yong. I never thought that you would save me...since all the things you did to me back in the past...", He mutters softly. 

There was silence between them again. She Li looks at Guan Shan with a surprised face before saying, "You're welcome. I just glad that you didn't get raped by him.", Guan Shan didn't say anything but nodded his head. He continues watching the tv when he felt someone grabs his hand, gently. 

He looks down and saw that She Li is holding his hand, "She Li...why are you holding my hand?", He looks at him with his confusion, "I'm holding your hands because I wanted you to date me." "What?!? But, She Li...I can't since I am still in love with He Tian even he is dead....I can't forget about him..." 

He looks down at the ground, with his sadness and felt like tears in his eyes. She Li could feel anger in his body as Guan Shan is thinking about He Tian, but he didn't let go of his hands, "Guan Shan...please go on a date with me after school. And if you still don't want to, give me a chance when decided to, ok? Because remember, at Valentine's dance I told you my secret feeling and you believed me. My feeling is true for you. Ok? Have some time to think about dating me." 

He stares at Guan Shan with a soft look before lean towards and kisses him. The kiss was short as She Li lets go of Guan Shan's hands before saying, "I'll see you at school tomorrow, Mo Guan Shan.", And left the apartment with a speechless, shocked and flustered Guan Shan. He puts his finger on his lip to feel the kiss. It still warms. 

He sighs as he left his fingers to touch the ring around his neck, "He Tian, She Li kisses me. So...should I date him or continues staying single to remember you?" He said to himself before turning off the tv and went to his room, unclear what should he do, date She Li, or stay single forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Mo Guan Shan agreed to date She Li? Or stay single to remember his beloved boyfriend He Tian? Find out in the next chapter.


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Mo Guan Shan's decision is...

Mo Guan Shan stare at the school, students are walking towards the gate, talking and laughing, and he is across the street. He watches how the students have a happy expression and none of them seems to notice him across the street. 

He felt nervous going back to school again after he stays home for five days since he was saddened by He Tian's death and wants to be avoided everybody saying; "We're so sorry for your boyfriend, Mo Guan Shan." 

He took a deep breath and walks into the school entrance. Everybody that was talking to their friends has stopped talking and it became silent as soon they saw Guan Shan in the school. Guan Shan glare and noticed that everybody is looking at him with a sympathetic face. He quickly looks away and continues walking. 

Some of them start whispering, "Guan Shan did come back to school." "He misses school for five days because of his boyfriend died." "Do you think he is sad?" "Yes." 

The whisper was getting a little bit louder, and Guan Shan felt the urge to shout at them to shut up when a hand landed on his shoulder. He turns and saw Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi, both of them are walking with Guan Shan which made him felt happy and comfortable that his friends are here for him. 

The whisper stops for no reason, but Guan Shan nor Jian Yi and Zheng Xi bother to look. She Li has to glare at everybody to stop whispering about He Tian and all of them stop since they are deeply scared of She Li and they are afraid of what he would do to them if they didn't stop whispering. 

Ring~ 

That was the first bell and everybody went inside the school and headed to their classroom. Guan Shan went into his classroom, sat in his seat, and starts to think about his decision about dating She Li. 

He was so busy in his thoughts that he didn't notice his classmates surrounded his desk, "Hey, Mo Guan Shan." Guan Shan snaps out of his thoughts and saw many of his classmates are looking at him with a sympathetic face. 

"What are you-" A blue book appeared in front of his face as the girl is holding, "This is for you. We hope it will make you feel happy." She spoke in a soft voice as she gives him a gentle smile. 

Guan Shan didn't say anything but gently took the blue book from her, "Thank you." He mutters which the girl nodded her head and everybody left the desk as the teacher came in. The teacher noticed that Guan Shan is here, but didn't say anything as he turns his attention to the class and starts talking. But Guan Shan didn't pay attention to it as he focused on the blue book, wondering why his classmates give it to him. 

He is planning to open it during lunchtime. He stares at the book as the teacher drone on and on, making everything seems to be in slow motion for him. Four class later, and some homework he missed, the teachers give Guan Shan a break during the classroom and said that he will turn in his homework later since he is going some rough time which Guan Shan knows why. 

Now the bell ring for lunchtime and many of his classmates start to leave all but Guan Shan who stays in his classroom which his teacher noticed and didn't bother asking him why since the teacher knows that Guan Shan needs some alone time after his boyfriend died. 

As he was alone in his classroom, he starts pulling the blue book out from his backpack and open it. To his surprise and shocked, the blue book has pictures; pictures of him and He Tian. There were many pictures of him and He Tian at the school and some classroom. He recognized these pictures from the girls who took of them. He could feel tears in his eyes as he gently touches He Tian's face and his smile. He continues staring at the pictures as the tear stream down his face. He quietly cries in his classroom. 

An hour later, he left his classroom and is walking in different directions, he is not going to the cafeteria and has lunch with Jian Yi and Zheng Xi. Now he is at the end of the hallways, he stands outside of the storge doors, feeling nervous before taking a deep breath and open the doors. 

Inside the storge room, is She Li and his group, they are sitting on a chair and smoking. This is the place where they hang out and smoke where the teacher won't catch them. She Li was talking to his gang when he hears the door was open, he looks and saw Guan Shan standing. He lets out a smirk and told everybody to leave the room and they did, leaving Guan Shan and She Li alone. 

"So...since you came here. I have the feeling you agreed to have a date with me. And you will decide to by my boyfriend or still single to remember He Tian." She Li said as he looked at Guan Shan and his eyes slowly scanned his body which Guan Shan fail to notice it. "Yes, but we can't let everybody especially Jian Yi and Zheng Xi know that I'm going on a date with you. They'll get mad at me for dating you even though my boyfriend has died six days ago." 

The image of everybody hating him again made him very sad. Before he met He Tian, Jian Yi, and Zheng Xi, everybody hates him, but since he becomes friends with He Tian, Jian Yi, and Zheng Xi, and that he and He Tian start dating, everybody starts to treat him different and acting nice to him. 

"Ok. But there one thing I wanted to do.", She Li starts to walk towards Guan Shan who starts to feel uncomfortable. "What?", "This." She Li leans towards Guan Shan's face and kisses him, deeply. Guan Shan was so sudden by the kiss, that he didn't have time to react. Then She Li grab his mouth, opening it, and stick to his tongue into it. Guan Shan could feel his heart beating and his cheeks turning red. 

They continue kissing and licking their tongues for three hours until finally, She Li pulls away, their salivas on their tongue are still connected. Both of them are panting, Guan Shan is blushing red from that passionate kiss. She Li is also blushing and he has to admit that kissing Guan Shan was very good. 

"That was pretty good." She Li said between breaths. Guan Shan didn't say anything and looks at the ground. "Now, since you agreed to date me. How about you have lunch with me and the gangs on the rooftop?" He smiles at him and Guan Shan looks at him before saying, "Ok." 

She Li smiles, opens the door but before leaving, he held out his hand to Guan Shan. Who hesitated but slowly accepts it and they left the storge room, and starts walking towards the rooftops, holding hands. Guan Shan knows that it would be one date with She Li, but unknown to him. He is going to be with She Li for a long time.


	21. Chapter Twenty: Two years later and engagement

Two years later~ 

It was a beautiful day on April 13th Friday, and everybody is talking about spring break that they are having since they will get one week a break from High School and they are still outside of the school building, waiting to leave and for the bell to ring. 

Mo Guan Shan is outside, sitting under the tree while waiting for his friends and his special someone. Guan Shan is now seventeen years old, his hair was a little bit longer, but he cut it as the same hairstyle he has when he was fifteen years old. 

Two years have gone by, and Guan Shan has gone over depression after losing his boyfriend He Tian who was murder and killed at the abandoned buildings and the police never caught the suspect. 

"Redhead!!" He turns his head and saw Jian Yi along with Zhan Zheng Xi and they are holdings hands. Jian Yi and Zheng Xi have been a couple for two years and Guan Shan is happy for them when they became a couple. 

"Hey, Jian Yi and Zheng Xi!!" He waves at them and they wave back at him. "Can't believe that next week is Spring Break!! We're going to have so much fun!!" Jian Yi said excitedly as he holds Guan Shan very tightly. 

"Yeah, me too." He gently pushes Jian Yi away who returns to hold his boyfriend's hands. "So, I'm guessing we are waiting for your boyfriend?" Zheng Xi looks at him with a smirk on his face which Guan Shan blushes deeply and smiles. Before he could reply they heard a familiar voice. 

"Of course he is waiting for me." They turn their heads and saw She Li. "Hi, She Li." Guan Shan gives him a smile and She Li smiles back. He walks towards Guan Shan and plants a kiss on his forehead which made him blush. She Li and Guan Shan have been boyfriends for two years after Guan Shan agreed to date him but after dating him, they end up dating a little bit more and later became a couple. 

Everybody back at middle school was shocked that Guan Shan and She Li dating, including Jian Yi and Zheng Xi, but noticed that She Li has been acting nice and different towards Guan Shan and the students start to treat She Li differently, including Jian Yi and Zheng Xi. Slowly, they accepted Guan Shan and She Li as a couple and they became happy for them. 

"Hey, She Li. Are you ready for Spring Break?" Zheng Xi asked him and She Li nodded his head. "Yay!! Now let us sit quietly for the bell to ring so we could hang out after school." Jian Yi said as they sit with Guan Shan under the tree and quietly wait for the bell to ring. 

As Jian Yi and Zheng Xi are watching a video on their phones, She Li gently tug Guan Shan's shirt which made Guan Shan looks at him with confusion. 

"I need to tell you something but in secret." She Li whisper so Jian Yi and Zheng Xi won't hear them. "Ok." Guan Shan said and they slowly stand up without making any noise and together they quietly walk away as She Li took Guan Shan behind a dark corner where nobody couldn't see them. "She Li, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Guan Shan asked. 

She Li looks at him with a smile but didn't say anything. Suddenly he bent on one knee and in his hands was a ring, a very pretty sparkling ring. Guan Shan gasped at the ring and looks very shocked. 

"Mo Guan Shan, this is an engagement ring. You and I are going to get married in two months before high school graduation. So, you will agree to marry me? I love you very much and I protect you always." He looks at him with a gentle and romantic face. Guan Shan stare at him for a moment before holding his hands out with a big smile on his face and could feel tears in his eyes. "Yes, I will agree to marry you, She Li." 

She Li smiles and places the ring on his finger, Guan Shan looks at the ring and could feel happiness in his eyes and he also noticed that She Li is also wearing the same ring. "Now, that you agreed, we could tell everybody, including your friends." Guan Shan nodded his heads and together they left the dark corner and saw that everybody didn't leave yet. 

She Li smiles at Guan Shan, squeezed his hands before clearing his throat, and spoke in a loud voice. "Attention, everybody. Can I have your attention?" Everybody has stopped talking and what they were doing and turn their eyes on She Li and Guan Shan. "We want to tell you that Mo Guan Shan and I are getting marry and already engaged. So we would like you to come to a restaurant for our engagement party. On Sunday night." 

Everybody looks at them with speechless expression, then She Li and Guan Shan lift their hands to show them the rings. Before they know it, everybody starts cheering and clapping for them, very loudly. Jian Yi and Zheng Xi appear and start hugging Guan Shan and some people start shaking hands with Guan Shan and She Li. So did Jian Yi and Zheng Xi and everybody starts taking pictures of them. 

As everybody is cheering and clapping for them, a mysterious person wearing a black hoodie is standing outside the high school entrance, staring at She Li and Guan Shan with a shocked face. His eyes focused on Guan Shan's smiling face as he is holding hands with She Li and could see the ring despite the large crowds of people. 

He continues staring at Guan Shan and She Li, before leaving the scene with anger and rejection in his eyes and he clenches his fists along with his teeth. He whispers about going to the engagement party with anger but also sadness in his voice as the thought of seeing Guan Shan and She Li together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who was that mysterious person that was watching She Li and Mo Guan Shan? Find out in the next chapter.


	22. Chapter Twenty-One: The mysterious man

Sunday Night~ 

There was a lot of people at the restaurant and it seems very busy, many people are saying congratulation to She Li and Mo Guan Shan, who are in the middle of the floor and underneath the beautiful lights above them. 

"Congratulation, Redhead. I can't believe you are already engaged with She Li and getting married in two months!!!" Jian Yi said with excitement and happiness in his voice, as he shook hands with Guan Shan who is wearing a black suit with a white tie. 

"Yeah, Jian Yi is right, who would have thought you end up marrying him!!!" Zhan Zheng Xi said as he appears out of nowhere and pats Guan Shan's shoulder. 

Guan Shan blushes a little bit and he can't believe that he and She Li are engaged. "Thank you, guys!!!" He smiled at them and they smiled back at him. "Well, Jian Yi and Zheng Xi. Thank you for coming to our engagement party." The three men turn their heads and saw She Li walking towards them, wearing a black suit, white tie, and with a smile on his face. 

"It's our pleasure, She Li. We didn't want to miss Redhead and your engagement party." Jian Yi smiles at him as he and Zheng Xi shook hands with him. 

Everybody from high school and including She Li's groups has come to the restaurant for She Li and Guan Shan's engagement party since they have been boyfriends for the past two years since they were fifteen years old. 

Everybody thought She Li was a scary person due to all the things he did with Guan Shan back in middle and school, and his bullying and revenge on peoples. But after Guan Shan and She Li starts dating, he became a different person and a much nicer, gently, and kind person. He has been keeping Guan Shan company since the death of...He Tian. 

It has been two years since the death of He Tian was discovered. The police said that he was murdered by someone at the abandoned buildings but they never find or caught the person. The polices also said that He Tian tried to fight the person since some of his clothes were ripped. And after Guan Shan found out by She Li, he was heartbroken and cry for five days, and later end up dating She Li since he once saves him from Wang Yong a guy who tried to rape him. 

Many people, including Zheng Xi and Jian Yi, were shocked when Guan Shan and She Li came to school one day, holding hands but later they start to accept them. Now She Li and Guan Shan are engaged and are planning to get married before graduating high school. 

As She Li and Guan Shan were getting congratulated by everybody, Guan Shan turn his head to see where Jian Yi and Zheng Xi is, when he felt his body has gone froze and felt his heart beating fast and felt everything and everybody has stopped moving. _"My God, my heart beats faster. And my mind is racing. Could it be...?"_ He softly said as he saw a young man who seemed to be the same age as him, She Li, Jian Yi, and Zheng Xi. _"Could it be that you've come back to life?"_

He has dark short hair, very pale skin, and dark grey eyes. Guan Shan recognizes that person anywhere. The man looks similar and he almost looks like...He Tian. The man is walking in the restaurant and Guan Shan walks away from She Li to get a good look at the man. The man has stopped walking as he looked at Guan Shan and both of them are standing on the floor and felt frozen. 

There was silence as the man and Guan Shan locked eyes together as they were the only people in the restaurant. _"I know those eyes. Following me. Dark and familiar. And deep as the sea."_ Those dark grey eyes that always look at him at school and when they became boyfriend. 

_"I know that face. Strange though it seems. Younger and kinder."_

_An image/memory showed a fifteen years old He Tian smiled and holding hands with Guan Shan who is also fifteen years old, blushing at him with a smile on his face._

The man breaks eye contact with Guan Shan and looked away. _"It haunts all my dreams."_

 _"How could you stand there?"_ Guan Shan reaching out his hand to the man. _"A whisper from me. Yet, somehow be so far away. In eyes once familiar how stranger I seem. With so many words left to say."_ He puts his hands to his chest and then the man looks at him, but with sharp words at him, _"This man is dead. He is no more. He died a little each day."_ Guan Shan looks at him with a shocked expression. 

_The memory shows He Tian, laying on the ground, in the puddle of blood. Blood coming out of his mouth._

_"Like a thief, the Chateau D'if has stolen him away."_ His face looked sad a little bit. As he remembers those memories and closes his eyes. 

_"Your mind plays tricks."_ The man pointing his finger at his head, shocking Guan Shan a little bit, _"You are confused. The man you seek is long gone. Dead and cold. A story told. By those he trusted."_ She Li is talking to somebody, not noticing the mysterious man talking to Guan Shan. _"Those he loved."_ He places his hand on Guan Shan's face, softly caressing it. 

_"And those who then. Moved on."_ He removes his hand from Guan Shan's face and walks away, leaving Guan Shan stunned and speechless as he was walking away with a stoic and cold expression. 

_An image/memory shows He Tian and Guan Shan walking together, holding hands, blushing and smiling at the same time, unaware someone is following them and is not happy that they are holding hands together. Then it shows He Tian laying on the ground, bleeding and with ripped clothes before a person appears with a black shirt wearing a black hoodie, smiling evilly at him. He Tian looks at him with hatred in his eyes before shiver as there was a knife in his hand and there was more blood on the ground._

_I am a ghost._

She Li then walks towards Guan Shan, after finish talking with somebody, grabs his arm, and smiles at him. She Li is unaware of what happened and thought that Guan Shan was talking to somebody that left him stunned and speechless about getting engaged with him. 

_There in that voice_

_Just a mirage_

Guan Shan looks at She Li with a worry/surprised face before turning his head and saw that man is walking further away and disappears into the crowds of people. Making him hard to be found again in the large crowds of peoples. 

_Who chase trace of you_

Tears are running down from Guan Shan's eyes as he watches the man who looks like He Tian walk away, without looking back. That has suddenly disappeared from his life again. 

_Dark and familiar and deep as the sea_

_Mo Guan Shan and He Tian signing together: This man is dead/I know those eyes. He is no more._

A small hand touch Guan Shan's hand which made Guan Shan look down. A small boy who seemed to be two years old with red hair is smiling brightly, wearing a black suit, and is holding his arms up at Guan Shan, asking to be picked up. 

_And though it's torturing me/Torturing me_

_Mo Guan Shan and He Tian singing together. Again._

_"Can either of us really ever be free?"_

The man continues walking away but turns his head around. His face turns shocked and horror as he felt his blood has run cold and his world has been destroyed. She Li is standing next to Guan Shan, his hand on his left shoulder, smiling as the two years old boy who is smiling at Guan Shan. Guan Shan is holding him and there is a smile on his face with tears in his eyes. This toddler is Mo Guan Shan and She Li's soon-to-be adopted son after they get married. 

_How can you stand there?_

_An image/memory shows Guan Shan in his room, holding a paper that said He Tian is dead and murder at the abandoned buildings. Now it shows Guan Shan crying in She Li's arms. Unaware that She Li is smiling evilly and his face has a sinister look as he watches Guan Shan crying in his arms about He Tian's death._

_A whisper from me_

_When you are still so far away_

_And why does the truth seem too hard to be true?_

_An image/memory shows She Li and Guan Shan are holding hands and telling everybody at the high school about their engagement, showing them the rings to prove it. Everybody starts to cheer and clapping for them very loudly. Jian Yi and Zheng Xi are hugging Guan Shan and shaking hands with Guan Shan. As everybody is cheering for them, a mysterious person wearing a black hoodie is standing outside the school entrance, staring at She Li and Guan Shan with a shocked face._

_"With so much broken.."_ Guan Shan softly whispers as he gently holds his cute toddler to his arms and tears are rolling down his eyes, which many people believe it's tears of joy, but rather of tears of sadness. 

_"And so much damage."_ There was sadness in the man's voice as he looks away from Guan Shan holding the toddler boy and at the memories where She Li and Guan Shan were telling everybody at the high school about their engagement and shows how happy Guan Shan that he is getting engaged to She Li. 

_There are no words: Mo Guan Shan final singing with He Tian._

"Left to say..." The man softly said as he left the restaurant, and could feel anger in his body. If only he has found out about She Li's true plan when he came back to school again. If he has found out what was She Li was planning two years ago. He would stop him and none of this would have happened. **None of this.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of the sequel. And get ready for the final and third book of this story. Also, the words Guan Shan and He Tian are saying are from music calls "I know those eyes/This man is dead."Make sure to look it up from youtube. 
> 
> I will be writing the third book in November. And also it would be really cool if someone could make an animation video of this chapter. I would love to see that happened. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) Thank you for reading this sequel.


End file.
